Campamento Padres e Hijos
by Miss Bohemian Rhapsody
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si los Tres Grandes y Atenea pasaran una temporada con sus hijos en un campamento especial? Los chicos se llevan bien, pero sus padres divinos no. ¿Dejará Atenea que Percy y Annabeth puedan estar juntos? ¿Aprenderán algo los cuatro dioses de sus hijos? ¿Habrá algún incidente que los cuatro semidioses no puedan controlar con sus poderes? ¿Los chicos se podrán ver o no?
1. Chapter 1

_**Olimpo**_

Era otro día de consejo, cómo desde hace millones, con sola diferencia de que ahora, en cada consejo, esta Hades. Desde la batalla contra Cronos, los dioses reconocieron que Hades tenía derecho de estar y tener un trono en el Olimpo. Hasta en el Campamento Mestizo tenía una cabaña para sus hijos.

También todos los dioses estaban reconociendo a todos sus hijos no reconocidos. También los dioses menores tenían sus propias cabañas, dónde reconocían a sus hijos, y los otros campistas los trataban como iguales.

Ya de todo eso, pasó un año, desde que Percy Jackson había salvado el Olimpo y le había pedido eso a los dioses.

Pero sólo había un problema: Zeus, Poseidón y Hades, los Tres Grandes, que se viven peleando casi todos los días, sólo no se pelean cuando falta alguno. Pero siempre Zeus se pelea o con Hades o con Poseidón, cuando él, Poseidón, no esta discutiendo con Atenea. El tema de sus discusiones siempre es el mismo: Percy y Annabeth son novios y ninguno de los dos dioses quieren que salgan juntos.

Por eso, Hera tenía un plan para poder arreglar los problemas.

-Atenea, Poseidón-dijo la diosa del amor, Afrodita.- ¿Cuál es el problemas de que Percy y Annabeth estén juntos?

-¿Problema? Ningún hijo o hija mía nunca estará con uno de Poseidón-declaró por enésima vez Atenea, diosa de la sabiduría.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó aireado Poseidón, dios del mar.- ¿Qué, tenemos algo malo? Yo creo que no. Atenea, me parece que, después de millones de años, no puedas olvidar el incidente por el nombre de Atenas, porque te reté. Para ser la diosa de la sabiduría, guardar rencor no es muy sabio-Poseidón le dijo a Atenea, mirándola con una sonrisita.

-No me provoques, Poseidón-respondió Atenea, con una mirada furiosa y reprimiendo las ganas de fulminarlo-. No toleraré los insultos que me digas.

Justo en ese momento, entra Hades, que se había retrasado por unos problemas en el Inframundo; mejor dicho, con Caronte, por unos trajes italianos que eran mejores y por su escaso sueldo, según Caronte que no se podía comprar los trajes.

-Hades-gruñó Zeus-. Llegas tarde.

-Lo siento, hermano-dijo Hades-. Problemas allá abajo.

Lo único bueno, Atenea y Poseidón pararon de pelear. Lo malo, Zeus le recriminaba a Hades por haber llegado tarde y ahí empezó otra pelea.

Estas acciones le confirmaron a Hera que su plan era perfecto y urgente.

Lo que la diosa no entendía, porque los hijos de ellos, Thalia, Nico, Percy y Annabeth se llevaban bien. Tenían peleas, pero se arreglaban enseguida. ¿Por qué sus padres no eran iguales que sus hijos?, se preguntó Hera.

La diosa se dijo que después del consejo, hablaría con los cuatro semidioses y luego con los dioses.

_**Campamento Mestizo**_

Era otro día tranquilo en el campamento, con nuevos campistas que llegaban, con las clases de equitación, tiro al arco, el juego Captura la Bandera, y las demás actividades. Todo estaba tranquilo desde que derrotaron a Cronos y desde que Annabeth reconstruyera el Olimpo.

El campamento estaba lleno. Las cabañas estaban llenas, a excepción de las cabañas de Zeus, Hera, Poseidón, Hades y Artemisa, que tan sólo eran conmemorativas, a no ser que las Cazadoras de Artemisa llegaran al campamento, y las otras sólo había un ocupante.

Aparte de los campistas, estaban las Cazadoras de Artemisa, que la lugarteniente de Artemisa era Thalia Grace, hija de Zeus. De vez en cuando, venían a pasar una temporada y se jugaba un Captura la Bandera por las cazadoras, que siempre ganan cada vez que vienen.

También, hacía ya un año desde que Percy y Annabeth eran novios. Su relación habría estado perfecta, a no ser que Atenea dejara tranquilo a Percy. A pesar de eso, los dos estaban juntos y felices. Ya todo el campamento lo sabía, hasta los nuevos que llegaban, por sobre todo por las miradas que le daba Percy a los otros chicos que miraban a Annabeth, y las miradas de Annabeth que le daba a las chicas que observaban a Percy con interés. Aunque les decían que eran celosos, ellos lo negaban. Pero los que conocían bien a Percy, sabían que era un buen chico, preocupado por su familia, su novia y sus amigos.

Eso sí, sus amigos sabían que si alguien se acercaba a Annabeth con otras intenciones, que no sean practicar con la espada y el arco o para que ella les diera órdenes cuando jugaban al Captura la Bandera, sabían que algo le iba a aparecer en sus literas, sobre todo cosas mojadas del océano y bichos marinos asquerosos. También, Percy contaba con la ayuda de Malcolm, uno de los hermanos de Annabeth. Aunque el era dos años mayor que Annabeth y ella era consejera, él la trataba como su hermanita, por eso también la protegía.

Lo mismo pasaba con Annabeth, pero ella era peor, por eso todas las chicas, menos sus amigas, tenían asegurado algo que, en el momento menos esperado, algo les iba a pasar.

Ese día, estaban en la playa, jugando Nico, Percy, Annabeth y Thalia. Todos se llevaban bien que, para el ego de los dioses, eso los irritaban más. También estaba Grover con su novia Enebro, pero ellos sólo miraban cómo jugaban un partido de vóley.

Por ahora, estaban ganado las chicas. Jugando chicos contra chicas. Pero Percy y Nico tenían que reconocer que Annabeth y Thalia eran muy buenas jugadoras.

Las chicas les ganaban por 10 a 5. No era mucho, pero había que vencer a una cazadora de Artemisa, en sima hija del dios del cielo y una hija de Atenea, que buscaba cada estrategia posible. Los chicos la tenían muy complicado.

Les tocaba sacar a las chicas. Sacaba Annabeth.

Por la mirada que le dio a Percy, ella tenía en mente hacer perder a los chicos. Sacó y la atrapó Percy y él mandó la pelota hacia ellas de nuevo, pero justo cuando Thalia iba a rematar, una luz los segó a todos.

Menos mal que los cuatro semidioses estaban acostumbrados a cualquier peligro, en cualquier hora y lugar, que cada uno agarró sus respectivas armas. Thalia su arco y flechas de cazadora y su escudo mágico; Annabeth con su cuchillo nuevo (el otro ya no lo tenía, larga historia) y su gorra mágica de los Yankees. Nico, su espada de hierro estigio, y Percy su espada Contracorriente y su escudo que le hiso Tyson. Hasta Grover sacó sus flautas para ayudarlos.

Todos se pusieron en posición de defensa y ataque. Cuando pasó la luz, se llevaron una sorpresa de que no era ningún monstruo, si no que era la mismísima diosa del matrimonio, Hera. Cuando Thalia y Annabeth la vieron, pusieron caras entre ofendidas y enojadas. Nico y Percy intentaron guardar su incomodidad, para que la diosa no se diera cuentas. A ninguno de los dos le agradaba Hera.

Los primeros en recuperarse fueron los chicos.

-Hola, señora-saludó Percy

-Buenas tardes, señora Hera-siguió Nico

-Hola chicos, ¿cómo están?-preguntó ignorando, por ahora, a las chicas

El resentimiento entre las dos chicas y la diosa era mutuo.

-Hera-gruñeron Thalia y Annabeth, enfadadas.

-Annabeth, Thalia-les respondió fríamente a ambas

-Emm, señora, ¿qué está haciendo aquí, en el campamento?-preguntó Percy, cuidadosamente, mientras guardaban sus armas-. ¿Pasa algo en el Olimpo?

-No, no querido. Nada de que preocuparse-respondió Hera sonriente-. Sólo problemas familiares.

Al oír esas palabras, se calmaron un poco, pero sólo un poco porque sabían que los problemas "familiares" de los dioses podrían crear una guerra entre sus hijos.

-Me gustaría intercambiar algunas palabras con Quirón- dijo la diosa-. Y también me gustaría que estén-señaló a los cuatro semidioses.

-Pero, ¿por qué?-preguntó Annabeth, desconfiando de lo último que dijo la diosa.

-Querida, eso ya lo averiguarán, sólo si me acompañan.

Por unos instantes, Percy, Annabeth, Nico y Thalia se moraron, preguntándose que hacer. Con sólo sus miradas, y gestos, todos se pusieron de acuerdo.

-De acuerdo, la acompañamos-le dijo Percy a la diosa.

-Me alegro de que todos estén de acuerdo-dijo Hera, con un brillo diferente en los ojos.

Cuando Percy vio ese brillo en los ojos, se arrepintió tremendamente, pensado de que lo que seguía no era nada bueno.

Recogieron sus cosas y empezaron a seguir a la diosa. Sólo en la playa se quedaron Grover y enebro, mirando a los cuatro semidioses preocupados y con miedo por lo que pudiera ocurrir luego.

El camino de la playa hasta la Casa Grande fue incómodo para los cuatro, menos para Hera, que parecía estar a gusto con los que pasaba.

Percy se puso al lado de Annabeth y le agarró la mano de su novia. Ella lo miró y le agradeció con sólo la mirada. En respuesta, él la abrazó por los hombros, pasando un brazo.

La diosa los miró disimuladamente a los dos y nos le dijo nada. Si su plan funcionaba, unos dioses, en particular un dios y una diosa, seguramente les dijeran algo a ese par de enamorados.

En el camino, todos los campistas se detenían a ver quién era la mujer que iba delante de los chicos. Cuando la reconocían, los nuevos campistas se quedaban asombrados por tener en el campamento a la diosa, pero los veteranos, no estaban muy cómodos. Ellos habían escuchado lo que ella le había echo a Annabeth.

Ninguno se paró a saludar; algunos por la impresión, otros, sobre todo la cabaña de Atenea, porque no la toleraban.

Cuando llegaron a la Casa Grande, en la puerta estaba Quirón en su silla de ruedas, que lo hacía pasar por un humano normal, en vez de un centauro.

-Buenos día, Quirón-Hera lo saludó con una sonrisa

-Igualmente, Hera-le respondió, pero él serio-. ¿En qué te puedo ayudar? Porque necesitas algo, para presentarte en el campamento.

-tienes razón. Necesito algo-respondió la diosa del matrimonio-. Hay algunos problemas en el Olimpo. Yo diría familiares. De eso te quería hablar. ¿Podemos hablar en privado?

Quirón tardó unos segundos en contestar.-Bueno. Chicos, gracias por venir, ahora se pueden marchar a sus actividades…

-No- lo interrumpió Hera-. Se tiene que quedar acá afuera, para decirles algo, después de que hablemos.

-Bueno, si no hay otra opción-dijo, derrotado-. Señora, entremos adentro-dijo Quirón.

Dicho eso, los dos entraron y los chicos se quedaron afuera, esperando.

Había pasado más o menos una hora y seguían esperando.

Estaban todos aburridos y cansados de esperar.

Percy estaba sentado en el piso, con Annabeth recostada sobre sus piernas, mirando el cielo. Percy se estaba durmiendo por las caricias que le hacía Annabeth en su mano. Él la adoraba. Le encantaba sus caricias, su rubio cabello, sus ojos grises como tormentas, todo.

Nico también estaba sentado en el piso, jugando con su anillo en forma de calavera. Cada vez que giraba el anillo, aparecía un montón de huesos de animales. Al siguiente giro, ya no estaban.

La única que no estaba sentada era Thalia. Ella se paseaba de una punta a la otra, con una flecha girando en sus manos, preguntándose cuanto más tardarían, porque no aguantaba más la ansiedad y el aburrimiento. Ella se quería preparar para el juego de esa noche.

-Quédate quieta, Thalia-la reprendió Annabeth-. Te vas a cansar y para el juego de esta noche no vas a estar en buena formar por el cansancio.

-Tiene razón-dijo Nico-. Todos nos preguntamos que estará pasando adentro, pero no nos estamos paseando de un lado al otro.

-Es que no tolero que este justo ella aquí-dijo Thalia, mientras que se sentaba al lado de Nico-. No puedo estar cerca de ella y no poder dejar de recordar lo que te hiso, Annabeth y de su estatua aplastándome las piernas.

-No te creas que yo ya lo olvidé-le dijo Annabeth-. Pero no me puedo poner a pelear con ella por todo lo que me hizo pasar. Pero igual no lo entiendo. Todo esto empezó porque no le dije "gracias".

-Bueno, Annabeth- empezó a decir Percy, temeroso de la reacción-. También le dijiste otras cosas las otras veces que te encontrabas con ella.

-Pero… ¿de qué lado estas vos: del mío o del de esa diosa?-preguntó, enojándose con su novio.

-Del tuyo, cielo-respondió rápido, porque la mirada de su novia le dio escalofríos-. Pero yo, en ese momento, pensaba de que era mejor que le dieras las gracias, para no tenerla en tu contra. A mí me basta con tener a varios en mi contray vos tener también, eso no me gusta.

Nico y Thalia se estaban divirtiendo con la escena que ellos dos estaban montando. Estaban aguantando la risa. Justo en ese momento, los miró Annabeth.

-¿De qué se ríen ustedes?-preguntó, enojada.

-De nada-dijo Nico-.sólo le conté un chiste que escuché a Thalia, nada más.

-Si, eso-corroboró Thalia, pero se contradijo mirando las caras de Percy y Annabeth, y no pudo contener más la risa.

A las risas de Thalia, se les unió las de Nico, y a los pocos segundos, estaban los dos tirados en el piso, riéndose a carcajadas.

-¡Basta!-tronó Annabeth, intentado hacer callar a Nico y Thalia-. Si no se callan ya, los perseguiré por TODO el campamento y les haré otras cosas que nos les gustará saber-les informó, con una mirada fiera.

Al escuchar esas palabras, los dos chicos se callaron al instante, temiendo lo que les pudiera ocurrir. Se calmaron t se sentaron contra la pared.

-Mejor-dijo Annabeth, satisfecha.

Justo en ese momento salían Hera y Quirón. La cara de ella era radiante, parecía que había conseguido lo que se propuso; pero la cara de Quirón, eso era otra cosa. Por su cara, parecía que lo que le había dicho la diosa no le gustó. También, por razones que los chicos no sabían aún, estaba preocupado. También, nervioso. Eso era lo que más se le notaba.

Quirón y Hera se acercaron a los chicos.

-Chicos, gracias por esperar. Lo sentimos si los hicimos esperar mucho- dijo Hera. Sus palabras decían eso, pero sus ojos y su actitud decían otra cosa.

-Percy, Nico, Thalia, Annabeth-Quirón los nombró como si se estuviera despidiendo como en un funeral, esa es la sensación que sintió Annabeth-. La señora Hera les va a comunicar algo, que según ella, será bueno, pero para mí no- eso último lo dijo en un murmullo.

-Bueno chicos, ustedes cuatro van a ir a un campamento-declaró.

Esa noticia fue como si un frasco de fuego griego explotara.


	2. Chapter 2

**No lo puse en el capítulo anterior. Los personajes son del maravilloso Rick Riordan, sólo me pertenece la trama.**

**Espero que les guste!**

* * *

Cuando Hera dijo aquello, los cuatro, Percy, Thalia, Annabeth y Nico, sintieron que se les explotó un frasco de fuego griego en sima, literalmente. Estaban en shock por la noticia.

En la mente de cada uno, se estaban preguntando si era broma o no; si fuera verdad, porqué justo ellos, porque no otros, que ellos, hacía poco, habían salvado el Olimpo, y querían y se merecían un poco de paz. Pero no, eso no era lo que los dioses querían y pensaban.

Tardaron unos minutos en volver a la normalidad, si ser semidiós es normal.

-¿¡Qué!?

-¿¡Cómo!?

-¿¡Dónde!?

-¿¡Por qué!?

Esas fueron las preguntas de los chicos a la diosa, cuando pudieron recuperarse por lo que les dijo la diosa al principio.

-Si chicos, como escucharon. Van a ir a pasar unas semanas a otro campamento-dijo la diosa-. También hay más. Van a ir sus padres divinos.

-¿¡QUE!?-gritaron los cuatro, otra vez.

-¿Cómo que con nuestros padres?-preguntó Annabeth, sin creérselo todavía-. Pero si se odian como para matarse entre sí.

-Ése es el punto. Cómo no se llevan bien, quiero que pasen tiempo con sus hijos y que aprendan algo de ustedes.

-¿Pero qué pueden aprender de nosotros?-preguntó Nico, que no le entraba todavía.

-Pues la verdad, Nico-le respondió Hera-pueden aprender un montón de cosas de ustedes. Por ejemplo, ustedes se llevan bien y sus padres no. Que aprendan, mediante ustedes, a llevarse bien. ¿Entienden?

-Si, pero…ehh no-dijo Percy, intentando entender.

-Pero también es peligroso-Thalia lo dijo con un poco de miedo en la voz-. Quiero decir, van a estar los Tres Grandes más la diosa de la sabiduría, que es excelente en la batalla creando estrategias. Los cuatro juntos ya son peligrosos. Pero más sus hijos, es el doble de peligroso.

-No querida-dijo Hera dulcemente, pero sus ojos estaban más fríos que el hielo-. Si les digo esto, es porque se que no va a pasar nada. Pero si ocurriese algo, ustedes estarían para frenar a sus padres.

-Pero ¿cómo los frenamos?-preguntó Percy incrédulo-. Si son más fuertes y con más poder que nosotros. No creo que nada en el mundo pueda detenerlos.

-Eso, si llegase a pasar, se los dejo a ustedes, para que improvisen. Y ahora-dijo Hera sonriente- me tengo que ir. Tengo que ver a ciertos dioses.

Y dicho eso, desapareció al estilo de los dioses.

-¡QUIRÓN!-gritó Annabeth, después de que la diosa se fuera, más furiosa que antes-. ¿Cómo la dejas hacer esto? Podrían crear el apocalipsis en ese tiempo "_en familia_". Mi madre le puede hacer cualquier cosa a Percy y Poseidón se enfadaría y crearían otra guerra. Y no nos olvidemos de Zeus y Hades. Si se pelean y hay guerra, los muertos se levantarían y eso si sería un caos total. Vivos contra muertos.

-Si, querida-dijo Quirón con voz cansada. Él ya había pensado en todo lo que podría ocurrir-. Pero no me quedó otra opción que aceptar. Estuvimos mucho tiempo discutiendo eso, y ella me dijo lo mismo que acaban de escuchar.

-Pero… ¿no podemos no ir y ya?-preguntó Nico-. ¿Lo tenemos que hacer si o si?

-Si, no les va a quedar otra opción-respondió con pesar-. Ahora, vallan todos a preparar sus bolsos. Hera estará en una hora para llevarlos al campamento, donde estarán solos con sus padres.

Cómo serían varias semanas, llevarían un poco más de roja y suministros, de la que llevaban para las misiones.

_**Olimpo**_

Las reacciones de los cuatro dioses fueron iguales y peores que las de sus hijos. Hera entendió de dónde venían las reacciones de los chicos. El único problema fue que Zeus empezó a que hubieran rayos en el cielo. A veces parecía el dios del teatro, en vez del dios de los cielos, por ser tan dramático. Eso lo pensaban todos los dioses del Olimpo, y Poseidón lo burlaba a Zeus con eso.

-¡HERA!-tronó Zeus- ¿Cómo te atreves a hacerme eso? ¡Voy a tener que soportar no solo a Hades y Poseidón, si no también a sus hijos! En sima Jackson se anda besuqueando todo el día con la hija de Atenea, Annabeth Chase.

Dicho eso, hubo dos reacciones: Poseidón se irguió más, al estar orgulloso de su hijo; pero Atenea estaba que echaba chispas por lo que dijo Zeus.

-Si fuera a ir, no permitiría que ninguno de los dos se acerque al otro.

-¿Por qué, Atenea?-Poseidón parecía divertido-. Son adolescentes, es lo que hacen. Seguro, que en algún momento, Percy y Annabeth se casarán y no podrás hacer nada, porque yo los apoyo ahora y los apoyaré siempre. Con o sin tu consentimiento.

Atenea no replicó nada, porque lo que decía tenía sentido y tenía razón sobre Percy y Annabeth. Sabía que en algún momento se casarían, ella sentía el amor que se tenían el uno al otro. También sabía que, si le pasaba algo a su hija, Percy la protegería con toda su fuerza y haría todo lo posible. Pero ella nunca se lo diría, por su orgullo. En cambio, le lanzó una mirada envenenada, con sus ojos grises del color de la tormenta.

El único que se divertía con todo esto era Hades.

-Bueno-tomó la palabra Hades-. ¿Qué hacemos: vamos o no? Yo creo que tendríamos que ir. Ya nuestros hijos están avisados sobre esto. Creo que no hay que dejarlos plantados en este asunto.

-Si no queda otra opción-dijo Atenea, frustrada-. Acepto.

-Si-Poseidón estaba feliz por todo esto.

-Bueno, si no podemos evitarlo-declaró Zeus.

-Perfecto-sonrió Hera-. Preparen lo que van a llevar. Los pasaré a buscar inmediatamente lleve y deje a sus hijos.

Dicho eso, la diosa del matrimonio se fue.

-Bueno, pasaremos un tiempo en familia-dijo Poseidón, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-Que no se te suban los humos, Poseidón-Atenea lo miró mal-. En todo el tiempo que dure esta idiotez, no permitiré que mi hija se acerque al tuyo.

-Humm, Atenea-dijo Hades, medio nervioso por lo que pudiera pasar a continuación-. Si hay algo que Percy y Annabeth comparten, es la especialidad de hacer todo lo prohibido. Te lo digo por experiencia, porque Annabeth pudo hacerse amiga de Cerbero sólo con una pelota de goma, y él a mí, que soy su dueño, no me puedo ni acercar, porque me quiere comer.

Terminó de decir eso, que Atenea se le abalanzó.

-Pero esta vez será diferente. Siempre Atenea tiene un plan-dijo ella, y se fue echando chispas, literalmente.

Los tres hermanos se miraron, como diciendo: "_¿Qué le pasa ahora?_" y se fueron a hacer lo que Hera les dijo.

_**Campamento Mestizo**_

Cada uno estaba en su cabaña, preparando todo. Llevarían lo que necesitarían, porque estarían solos, con la única compañía de cuatro dioses que se quieren matar. Lo que les faltaba. Percy, Annabeth, Thalia y Nico pensaban si algún día podrían tener un poco de paz. Sin monstruos que intentan liquidarlos, no titanes con sed de sus sangres, no sobre todo, dioses que se odian entre sí y, en sima, odian a los cuatro semidioses.

Por todos esos motivos, ninguno sabía cómo iba a salir esto. Seguro que mal. Lo más probable, algunos empezarían a pelearse y ellos tendrían que separarlos. Cómo si fuera fácil. Si adoptaban sus formas divinas, adiós a la vida en la tierra de sus hijos, y hola al remordimiento eterno, por haber causado eso, por sus estúpidas peleas.

También no sabían que tenían que llevar: si ropa de verano o de invierno. Si iban a estar en el medio del desierto o en una montaña. Por eso, cada uno llevaría un poco de todo, por las dudas. También llevarían todas sus armas. No querían tener alguna emboscada y estar desarmados.

A cada uno le tomó media hora acomodar sus cosas. Terminando, ellos salieron con todo, para ir a la Casa Grande.

En la puerta, los estaba esperando un Quirón preocupado y nervioso.

-Bueno chicos, ¿tienen todo preparado?-preguntó, intentando tener la voz calmada.

-Bueenoooo… más o menos-contestó Percy-. No sabemos a dónde vamos, por eso pusimos de todo.

-Bueno, lamentablemente, yo tampoco sé a dónde van-Quirón lo dijo, con una voz triste por no haberlos ayudado-. Lamento no poderles ser de mucha ayuda.

Antes de que alguno pudiera contestar o decir algo, apareció una luz que inmediatamente apareció Hera.

-Hola chicos, me alegro de que ya estén preparados-dijo con una sonrisa, pero ninguno de los chicos de la devolvió-. Ya sus padres están avisados y se encontrarán con ustedes después de que los deje.

Ninguno de los semidioses se sentían felices, pero no podían hacer nada.

-Bueno, nos vamos.

Y dicho eso, la diosa desapareció, llevándose consigo a Thalia, Percy, Nico y Annabeth, a no ser donde.

* * *

**Espero que les guste!**

**Me costó como dos noches en hacerlo! xD**

**Besoos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Como ya dije, los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Rick Riordan.**

* * *

Hera desapareció con los chicos, a un lugar que ninguno conocía.

A los pocos segundos de haber desaparecido del Campamento Mestizo, los cuatro semidioses, sin Hera, aparecieron en los límites de un bosque, que al los pocos metros se encontraba un lago.

Cuando se recuperaron del viaje, empezaron a ver lo que tenían alrededor. Solamente había una cabaña, que no era ni grande ni chica, y todo rodeado de árboles. No había nada más. Estaban sólo, en el medio de la nada.

-¿Al medio de la nada nos trajo Hera?- dijo Nico, que ya le empezaba a tener rencor, como las chicas, a la diosa.

-Me parece que sí-contestó Percy, pensando cómo iban a convivir los dioses en una sola cabaña, cuando se enteraran.

-Así que este es el "_famoso campamento_" del que habló Hera-dijo Thalia, dando rienda suelta a su enojo-. Lindo campamento, entonces. Estamos en el medio de la nada, con una cabaña para nosotros, que la tenemos que compartir con cuatro dioses, que nos quieren ver muertos a nosotros, y en sima, se quieren liquidar entre ellos.

-Te entiendo, yo tampoco creo que estemos acá, sin tener algo con que poder sobrevivir se les ocurre matarse entre ellos-la apoyó Annabeth, con el mismo humor de Thalia.

-Bueno, que le vamos hacer. Tenemos que hacerlo, todo va a salir bien-Percy lo dijo, intentado levantar el ánimo, pero ni él mismo se creyó lo último.

-Bueno, ¿y ahora que hacemos: entramos o nos quedamos acá, parados cómo árboles?-preguntó Nico.

-Y…. no se-dijo Annabeth, dudando-. No tendrían que estar ya nuestros padres.

Terminó de decir eso, que de repente ven, enfrente de ellos, luces de diferentes colores: negro, verde mar, azul eléctrico y gris. Ya habían agarrado sus armas y estaban a punto de atacar, cuando escucharon una voz que provenía de las luces. La voz les era familiar para los chicos.

-¿¡En dónde estamos!?-tronó una voz, que, inmediatamente en el cielo, aparecieron rayos. Con eso, Thalia, Nico, Percy y Annabeth supieron que los dioses habían llegado y con ellos, su mal humor milenario.

La luz se disipó a los segundos de que Zeus hubiera gritado. Y los chicos pudieron verlos con claridad.

Enfrente de ellos, estaba Hades, Atenea, Poseidón y Zeus. El único que parecía feliz, era Poseidón. Cada uno traía consigo mismo mochilas. "No sabía que los dioses necesitaban ropa u otra cosas" pensó Percy, incrédulo.

-Annabeth-dijo Atenea y abrazó a su hija, ignorando a los chicos. Ellos miraban a los dioses, temiendo las reacciones de ellos, por el acto de Atenea.

Y la reacción no se hiso esperar mucho.

-Atenea, ¿por qué saludastes a tu hija, y a ninguno de los nuestros?-preguntó Poseidón, enojándose.

-Porque ella es mi hija, y no pienso saludar a ninguno, menos al tuyo-le espetó mientras soltaba a Annabeth.

-¿Por qué? Te pregunto, a si se el por que-dijo Poseidón, acercándose a Atenea, peligrosamente. Instintivamente, los chicos se fueron para atrás, a refugiarse por las dudas, en los árboles.

-Por lo que ya te dije-le contestó, también acercándose-. Y a partir de este momento, Annabeth no se acerca más a tu hijo, Poseidón. Y que te quede claro.

-No lo permitiré-dijo Poseidón, haciendo aparecer su tridente.

Cuando hiso aparecer su tridente, fue el gesto que los chicos necesitaban para entrar corriendo, con sus cosas, para estar seguros, en la pelea que se venía. Zeus y Hades eran los únicos, aparte de los cuatro semidioses, que no estaban peleándose. Para su propia seguridad, siguieron a los chicos, con muchas ganas de entrar. Lo último que escucharon todos, antes de cerrar la puerta, es que los dos dioses se estaban recriminando el uno al otro.

Cuando Percy cerró la puerta y todos se dieron vuelta para ver a dónde estaría, todos se llevaron una sorpresa.

La cabaña por dentro parecía una mansión de lujo. Todos pensaron que iban a estar en un lugar feo y todos incómodos, por lo que pudieron pensar por la fachada de afuera. Pero era todo lo contrario.

Tenía dos plantas. La planta baja, en dónde se encontraba el living, con un plasma de última generación, sillones de cuero negro, y una biblioteca repleta de libros.

Por un lado, había una puerta que llevaba a la cocina. Todos, los cuatro semidioses y los dos dioses que estaban adentro y no peleándose entre sí, dejaron sus bolsos y se fueron a ver cómo era la cocina. "Si el living es así, ni me imagino como es la cocina" pensó Annabeth, encantada por todo.

Y es cierto, la cocina nadie se la habría podido imaginar. Era tan amplia cómo el living. En una de las paredes, había un ventanal, que daba a una parte del bosque, que estaba libre de árboles. Parecía un lugar ideal para jugar y entrenar. En otra punta, había toda una mesada de mármol, que ocupaba toda una pared y la mitad de otra. También, había un montón de cosas, que ni Percy ni Nico sabían como se usaban, pero las chicas si. Ellos dudaban que los dioses sepan como usar esas cosas.

-Woa, linda cocina-dijo Thalia, maravillada por todo.

-Si, concuerdo con vos-dijo Annabeth, igual que Thalia.

-Hermano, ¿no te parece conocido todo el lugar?-le preguntó Hades a Zeus.

-Si… Yo lo vi en unas fotos de Apolo, cuando el se fue de vacaciones la última vez-le respondió Zeus-. No me digas que…. ¡Acá es donde viene Apolo! Lo mato por no haberlo dicho.

-Yo te acompaño-lo apoyó Hades-. Necesito, de ves en cuando, salir de vacaciones y no quedarme todos los días en un lugar lleno de muertos.

-Emmm… papá, tío Zeus, podemos seguir viendo la casa, y después, si quieren, siguen hablando como matar a Apolo-dijo Nico, preocupado por lo que pudiera pasar.

-Ah, no te preocupes, hijo-le dijo

La cocina del de la cabaña era como la de un restaurant fino, de los que se encuentran en el centro de New York.

Después de ver la _"cocina"_, que de cocina no tiene nada, se fueron a ver a dónde iban a dormir.

Tuvieron que subir una escalera, para llegar al segundo piso. Cuando llegaron y vieron cuantas habitaciones había, tuvieron el primer problema. Sólo había cuatro dormitorios y ellos eran ocho.

Cuando se iban a poner de acuerdo de cómo iban a dormir, entran y suben dos furiosos dioses.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Atenea, cortante, a todos.

-Ehe… mamá. Tenemos un problema-empezó a decir Annabeth, cuidadosamente-. Sólo hay cuatro habitaciones.

-¿Y? ¿Cuál es el problema?

-El problema, mamá-le respondió Annabeth, ya perdiendo los estribos por la actitud de su madre-. Es que somos ocho. Vamos a tener que dormir dos por cuarto.

-Perfecto-dijo Atenea, mirando desafiante, a Poseidón-. Cada uno duerme con su padre.

-No-dijo Poseidón-. Que cada uno duerma con quien quiera. Los chicos ya no están en el Campamento, como para que duerman separados. Si Annabeth quiere dormir con Percy, hay que dejarlos.

-¡NO!-tronó Atenea-. ¡Eso sí que no! Que cada uno duerma con su padre.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Poseidón, enojado también-. No empieces otra vez en modo _Mamá sobre- protectora_, que ambos son lo bastantes grandes para cuidarse solos.

-Pero no los dejare qu…

-¡BASTA!-gritaron dos voces diferente.

Atenea y Poseidón se dieron vuelta para enfrentar a quienes los interrumpieron, y se dieron cuenta de que fueron sus propios hijos, Annabeth y Percy.

-¿Basta, qué?-preguntó Atenea, desafiando a su propia hija y a su novio.

-Basta de meterte en mi vida-le respondió Annabeth, ya muy enojada y largando todo lo que tenía guardado y lo que sentía, a una sorprendida Atenea, por las palabras de su hija-. Quiero que ya no te metas en mi vida. Quiero que cada vez que nos veamos, no me sermonees de que deje a Percy, porque te aviso: NO LO VOY A DEJAR NUNCA. Porque lo amo y él me ama a mi. Así que va siendo hora de que me dejes en paz.

-Y eso va también para vos, papá-dijo Percy, porque estaba viendo a Poseidón riéndose por lo que le estaba pasando a Atenea.

-Ah, y algo más antes de que me valla a mi habitación: voy a dormir con Percy, por lo tanto, ustedes dos- dijo señalando a Poseidón y Atenea-, van a dormir juntos.

Y dicho eso, se fue echando chispas, literalmente, a su cuarto, con Percy agarrado de su mano, cerrando de un portazo, la puerta.

Los únicos que estaban, más o menos tranquilos, eran Hades, Nico, Zeus y Thalia. Ellos se habían sorprendido de las reacciones de la pareja, y ellos pensaban que tenía razón todo lo que Annabeth les dijo a su madre y al padre d Percy. Pero ellos tenían miedo de que, si decían algo, esos dos se las agarrasen con ellos.

-¿Y no vas a decir nada, Zeus?-le reprocho a Zeus Atenea-. ¿Te parece bien todo lo que dijo mi hija?

-No te enojes con lo que te voy a decir, porque de seguro que no te va a gustar, a ninguno de los dos-les advirtió a Atenea y a Poseidón-. Pero sus hijos tienen razón. Ya son grandes, se pueden cuidar solos, por eso pudieron sobrevivir a tantos desafíos. Tienen que parar de controlar sus vidas, dejen que las hagan ellos. Y si ellos se aman, bueno…, que sean felices, eso no se lo podes negar.

-Pe-pero…-intentó replicar Atenea

-Pero nada, déjalos vivir su propia vida-la cortó Hades-. Se merecen un poco de paz y que ninguno de nosotros se interponga en sus vidas.

Y dicho eso los cuatro, semidioses y dioses, se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos, dejando sólo.

-Más te vale que tu hijo cuide a mi hija-le advirtió-, porque si no…

Y se fue, dejando la amenaza en el aire.

Poseidón, cómo no tenía algo mejor que hacer, se fue al único cuarto libre, que en sima, lo tendría que compartir con Atenea.

Él no tenía problema de que Percy y Annabeth estén juntos, pero, por razones que no conocían bien, no quería que estén juntos. Algo tendría que tener, pero no lo conocía.

Capaz, en estas semanas, ella podría aceptar la relación. Pensaba, sólo pensaba, que todos, es decir sus hermanos y Atenea, podrían llevarse bien. "Basta, si empiezo a pensar así, significa que paso mucho tiempo con Atenea" se reprendió a si mismo.

Con ese pensamiento, intentó hacer algo para distraerse, es decir, hacer la comida.

Lo único que el pedía, es que le saliera algo comestible, porque si fuerte no era la cocina. No sabía si tenían señal en el medio de un bosque, por eso se fue derecho a la cocina, para intentar cocinar algo, pero él dudaba. De seguro, sus hijos tendrían que hacer algo. Aunque eran dioses, nunca se preocupaban por hacer la comida.

* * *

**Holaaaa!, les quería agradecer a todos los que dejaron reviews, les doy las gracias!**

**Espero que disfruten el capítulo, lo acabo de terminar recién! es recién sacado del horno (?)jajjajaja**

**Besoooosss!**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Los personajes son de Rick. **

* * *

**_Annabeth POV_**

Al final, le pude decir todo lo que sentía. No podía soportar que me controlaran la vida. Ya es suficiente todo lo que pasamos, ¿por qué no nos podían dar un poco de paz? Pero no. Ahí estaba mi madre, controlando mi vida.

Hasta que no aguante más. Se lo tenía que decir o si no explotaría, literalmente. Y me parece que Percy sentía lo mismo, porque los dos gritamos para que paren.

Y cuando grite que paren, no me pude contener más. Sentía que se lo tenía que decir en frente de todos. Ya me cansaba de que cada vez que iba al Olimpo para ver cómo iban las cosas de la reconstrucción o que se me aparecía en mi cuarto, siempre me decía que tenía que dejar a Percy, que no me iba a ser bien. Pero yo le respondía que no, que él me cuidaría mejor que nadie, porque me conocía y siempre estaría a mi lado, para lo que necesite. Pero eso mi madre no lo entiende. Por eso, siempre terminábamos peleadas, pero nunca le había dicho lo que le dije hoy.

Me enojó tanto que se estaban peleando solamente por dónde íbamos a dormir, que se lo dije, bueno, más bien, se lo grite, no solo a mi madre, sino también a Poseidón.

Le terminé de decir todo, y me fui con Percy a _nuestro _cuarto. SI, aunque le moleste a Atenea, este sería nuestro cuarto, de Percy y mío.

Entré echando chispas de lo enojada que estaba. Percy entró detrás de mí. También él estaba enojado, pero él lo sabía controlar mejor que yo, sólo un poco mejor.

Entré y ni siquiera miré cómo era el cuarto. Solamente me tire furiosa a la cama. E, inmediatamente sin poder controlarlo, me largué a llorar. Cuando Percy me escuchó sollozando, inmediatamente se sentó al lado mío y me abrazó. Yo no rechacé el abrazo, al contrario, me hacía falta. Él me acariciaba el pelo, intentando calmarme.

-Annabeth, mi amor-me decía Percy, dulcemente-. Tranquila, ya se les va a pasar a esos dos.

-No Percy, no lo entiendes-le dije, mientras seguía llorando-. No se les va a pasar. Mi madre quiere controlarnos la vida. Quiere que me aleje de vos. Eso me mata, no tenerte a mi lado, me destroza el corazón.

-Tranquila. Te tenes que tranquilizarte. No se arregla nada de esto llorando-eso último me lo dijo con una sonrisa, y no pude evitar reírme-. ¿Ves? A sí te quiero ver, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Quie…

No lo dejé terminar, porque le di un beso, para que se calle. Él era el único que me podía animar con sólo unas palabras y su sonrisa. Su sonrisa… esa sonrisa que me tenía y me tiene loca desde que teníamos 12 años. Cuando lo vi por primera vez, que fue cuando derrotó al Minotauro por primera vez. Yo era la encargada de cuidarlo. Cuando abrió los ojos, y vi que eran de unos verde como el océano, me quedé hipnotizada por ellos. Tan embobada estaba mirándolo, que sólo le pude decir: "Babeas cuando duermes". Cuando dije eso, me quería morir de la vergüenza. "Que inteligente", me dije a mí misma. Y así, ese amor que sentí cuando lo vi la primera vez, se fue intensificando más a medida que pasaban los años y que estaba al lado de Percy, porque, aparte de ser novios, somos mejores amigos. Yo conozco sus secretos y debilidades tan bien como los míos. Y él conoce los míos igual.

Y fue cuando estuvimos en el monte, antes de la lucha contra Cronos, dónde le di a Percy nuestro primer beso. Yo no quería perderlo, porque eso me destrozaría. Y antes de que estallara el monte, vi la cara de Percy, parecía estar embobado. Y cuando estallo el monte, supe lo que era perder a alguien que amas, no como tu hermano, sino a alguien que amas con toda tu alma. Y apareció, semanas después, cuando íbamos a quemar su sudario. Y el apareció en la playa, lo más tranquilo como diciendo: "Ya estoy aquí, no tienen que quemar nada". Él había estado desaparecido por semanas, sin que nadie lo pudiera encontrar. Cuando dijo que había estado en una isla, ya empezaba a sospechar en dónde había estado. Me puse celosa de tan sólo pensarlo, y me tuve que ir para que nadie lo notara.

Y la segunda vez que sentí lo mismo, fue cuando enfrentamos a Cronos. Esa vez que le iban a clavar un puñal y yo me interpuse y me lo clavaron a mí. Fue un impulso, tenía que evitar que le clavaran. Yo en ese momento, no sabía que tenía ahí su _talón de Aquiles_. Cuando me lo dijo, entendí aquel impulso mío.

Y ahora, estábamos en una cabaña, con nuestros padres que se quieren matar, y mi madre quiere matar a mi novio. Espero, que después de lo que le dije, me deje en paz.

Nos tuvimos que separar, para poder respirar.

-Te amo

-Yo también te amo-me respondió.

Hasta ese momento, no me había fijado en cómo era el cuarto. Si el living y la cocina eran hermosos, nuestro cuarto no se podía comparar con nada.

Tenía una cama matrimonial amplia, más grande que las normales, con dosel. Enfrente, tenía un plasma, igual que el del living. Y al lado, estaba la ventana, que daba a la terraza. En la terraza había unas sillas con una mesa.

Me paré de la cama, mientras le agarraba la mano a Percy para llevarlo a la terraza.

-¿Qué pasa?-me preguntó entre divertido y preocupado.

-Nada, ya vas a ver.

Y lo arrastré. Cuando salimos, la terraza tenía una vista hermosa. Se observaba el bosque de alrededor de la casa, y el lago. Hasta ese momento no nos habíamos dado cuenta de que había uno.

-Que linda vistas-le dije con una sonrisa.

-Cierto-me respondió, mientras me abrazaba por los hombros-. Después podemos ir al lago.

Después nos sentamos en las sillas y nos quedamos charlando y viendo el paisaje. Podríamos haber seguido, de no ser que empezamos a sentir un olor a quemado y ver, cuando nos acercamos a la baranda, humo que salía de la cocina. Rápidamente salimos a ver lo que pasaba. Lo más probable, alguien intentó hacer la comida y no tiene idea de cómo se usa la cocina.

_**Nico POV**_

La reacción de Annabeth y Percy nos sorprendieron, pero más todo lo que le dijo Annabeth a Atenea. Nunca imaginé que Annabeth pudiera reaccionar así, y gritarle todo a su madre, en sima en frente de otros dioses.

Lo que me sorprendió más que eso, fueron que mi padre y Zeus están de acuerdo con ellos. Yo también estoy de acurdo con Annabeth. Se merecían ellos dos un poco de paz con todo lo que pasaron.

Después de que los dos dioses callaran a Atenea, mi papá y yo nos fuimos a nuestro cuarto. Si la planta baja era linda, la habitación no se quedaba atrás.

Era amplia, con dos camas para cada uno. Enfrente de las camas, había un plasma cono el de abajo, colgado en la pared. Unas de las paredes era un ventanal, que tenía vista hacia el lago, que hasta ese momento no lo había notado. Después le preguntaría a los chicos si querían ir al lago. Dudaba que los dioses aceptaran, más si tenían que estar todos juntos.

Quería evitar otro incidente como el de recién. Odiaba cómo sufrían Percy y Annabeth. Yo a ellos los quiero cómo hermanos, porque fueron ellos los que siguieron buscándome y queriendo que arregláramos las cosas después de que Bianca….

"No pienses así" me reprimí a mi mismo. "Si sigo pensando así, reflexionando, me voy a parecer más a Annabeth". Con eso, dejé de pensar y me puse a acomodar mis cosas.

Elegí la cama de la ventana, por la vista. Guardé todo, y me tire en la cama, mientras que leía una revista. No se cuando pasó, que me quedé dormido.

Me desperté, porque sentí un olor a quemado, que provenía de la ventana. Me asomé a la ventana, con cuidado de no caerme, y me di cuenta de que venía de la cocina de la cabaña.

No lo dude un segundo. Bajé corriendo las escaleras y no esperaba encontrarme con que la planta baja estaba llena de humo.

Intenté llegar a la cocina, y cuando llegué, me quedé de piedra.

No esperaba encontrarme a un dios, si, un DIOS, en la cocina, vestido como un cocinero, y en sima cocinando. Pero, en vez de cocinar, estaba quemando TODA la cocina.

Y si era cierto de que esta casa era de Apolo, más le vale que salga corriendo y que deje de hacer lo que esté haciendo.

Ese dios que intentaba _"cocinar"_, se llama: Poseidón. Ya me temía que mi padre, mi tío Zeus y Atenea no se tomarían nada de esto a la ligera. Lo seguro es que se terminarían peleando, y nosotros no podríamos hacer nada, por miedo a que adopten sus formas divinas.

Y este fue el primer problema. Hera si que nos odiaba a nosotros, no nos podía hacer algo peor.

_**Percy POV **_

Bajé las escaleras corriendo, y vimos toda la planta con humo. Nos acercamos a la cocina y en la puerta nos encontramos con Nico, que miraba para adentro de la cocina, aterrado.

Genial, lo que me faltaba. En el medio del humo, más específicamente, al lado del horno, se encontraba MI padre. Por lo que vi, intentaba cocinar, pero en vez de cocinar, estaba quemando todo. "Lo único que pido es que no aparezcan ni Zeus ni Atenea" pensé, mientras rogaba. Pero mi suerte, que es escasa, no me funcionó.

-¡POSEIDÓN!-tronaron tres voces distintas, cada una temida para nosotros. Antes del grito que pegaron, había llegado Thalia, así que estábamos los cuatro, esperando la furia de Hades, Zeus y Atenea.

Esto es lo que me faltaba para terminar el día. Mi padre intentando cocinar. Y, en sima, venían los dioses, enojados. Sabía que esto no terminaría nada bien. Seguro el que más se enojaría sería Atenea.

Esto sería la escusa perfecta para pelearse otra vez.

Si esto sería todo los días, prefiero enfrentarme a todos los monstruos, a quedarme en una casa con cuatro dioses.

Esto, si es no tener suerte.

* * *

**Holaaaa!, les doy las gracias a todos los que comentaron.**

**Si lo notaron, a partir de acá habrá puntos de vista de los distintos personajes. de vez en cuando habrá algún tercera persona como al principio.**

**pobre los chicos, de una pelea pasan a un incendio. les será difícil vivir con sus padres, aunque sean algunas semanas.!**

**Besooss!**

**Bel **


	5. Chapter 5

**PJ le pertenece a Rick Riordan**

* * *

_**Percy POV**_

Esto, es no tener suerte.

¿Cómo se le ocurre a mi padre, en su sano juicio, cocinar? Yo dudaba de que supiese cocinar, y en este mismísimo momento me lo acaba de confirmar.

Hace un segundo, habíamos escuchado a los otros tres dioses gritar el nombre de mi padre. Eso nos hiso reaccionar a Annabeth, a Nico, a Thalia y a mí.

-¡PAPÁ!-le grité, mientras las chicas habrían las ventanas del living. Nico seguía igual, parecía una estatua de lo quieto que estaba, me parece que estaba en shock por lo que estaba viendo. Si no fuera por el humo, yo estaría igual-. ¿No te das cuenta de que está lleno de humo y estas quemando la cocina?-eso último se lo grite, casi histérico.

-¿Qué pasa, hijo?-me contestó tranquilamente, como si nada estuviese pasando.

Iba a contestarle, cuando alguien me interrumpe.

-¡POSEIDÓN!-era Zeus-. ¡ESTAS QUEMANDO TODO!

-¿Qué estoy qu…-se interrumpió el mismo, mirando a su alrededor-. Hay, dioses.

"Si: Hay, dioses" pensé, "Recién te das cuenta"

Dijo eso, y de repente aparecieron choros de agua, que apagaron el incendio. Me parece que no se había dado cuenta de nada.

-Papá, ¿qué estabas haciendo?

-La comida-lo dijo con una sonrisa. Eso me puso nervioso. Cómo puede reaccionar así, tan tranquilamente, ante lo que acababa de pasar. Podría haber quemado toda la casa, con nosotros adentro.

-Me podes hacer un favor-esta vez el que habló fue Hades-. NUNCA MÁS TE ACERQUES A LA COCINA. A partir de ahora los únicos que podrán cocinar son nuestros hijo y Atenea, espero que sepa-eso último lo dijo en un susurro, que me pareció que se lo decía a si mismo.

Cuando Hades dijo que tendríamos que cocinar, me puse más nervioso. Nico pareció reaccionar.

-Eheh… yo no se cocinar-dijo Nico, tímido.

-Ni yo-les comuniqué.

-No se preocupe, nosotras SI sabemos-dijeron las chicas, entrando en la cocina-. No somos como _otros_ que no saben ni como hervir agua.

-Hey-dije, indignado-. No es una obligación saber cocinar.

-Bueno, ese no es el punto-dijo Nico, evitando otra pelea-. El punto es que desde a partir de hoy, _SOLAMENTE _las chicas pueden cocinar.

-Ok, pero si nosotras cocinamos, ustedes cinco tienen que limpiar todo este desastre-dijo Thalia, más bien ordeno.

Aha... una cosa más. Si no limpian hasta que quede impecable, habrá consecuencias. Y nosotras dos las aremos. Eso, si no limpian bien-nos advirtió Annabeth, con esa mirada que dice que no acepta discusión.

No teníamos otra opción. Era aceptar o morirnos de hambre. Ninguno quería morir.

Por eso, ahora estábamos tres dioses y dos semidioses limpiando todo el desastre que hizo _mi padre_. Las chicas se habían ido.

Por suerte el desastre no llegó a otra parte de la casa, se quedó en la cocina, porque sino no íbamos a terminar más. Íbamos a tardar días en dejarlo limpio, más si las chicas lo querían impecable.

Limpiar todo nos llevó la mayor parte de la tarde. Tuvimos que probar un montón de cosas, para poder sacar todo. Hasta Hades hizo aparecer algunos esqueletos para ayudarnos.

Recién terminamos como a las siete de la tarde. Nico y yo estábamos hechos un desastre. Teníamos la ropa toda machada, el pelo todo engrasado, manchas de pegajosas por toda la cara. En resumen, éramos un asco. Si Thalia y Annabeth nos vieran, se echarían a reír y nos harían bromas por como estábamos, por el resto de la semana.

Por eso, intentábamos subir a nuestros cuartos, lo más sigiloso posible. Pero como ya dije, yo no tengo suerte.

Justo estaban entrando las chicas. Venían riéndose, algo había pasado. Cuando nos miraron, se pararon. Nos miraron a Nico y a mí y estallaron en carcajadas.

-¡Hey! Paren-dije, empezando a enojarme-. No se rían.

-Pero…-Annabeth no podía hablar. Intentaba pero se reía otra vez-. Están ridículos los dos.

Con Nico nos miramos y llegamos a un acuerdo silencioso: nos vengaríamos luego. Primero nos cambiamos.

Subimos las escaleras, ignorando las carcajadas de las chicas, que ahora se estaban revolcando en el piso por el ataque de risa, y entramos en nuestros cuartos. Me bañé, me cambié y salí al pasillo para ir al cuarto de Nico.

Toqué la puerta y escuché un pase, así que entré.

Era la primera vez que entraba en su cuarto. Y como el resto de la casa, había que reconocer que era lindo el cuarto.

Nico estaba tumbado en su cama, leyendo una revista de no se que. Por lo que pude ver, se trataba de algo del Inframundo. Ni quería saber de que se trataba.

-Percy, hay que vengarnos de las chicas-dijo Nico, dejando de lado la revista.

-Si, ahora es nuestro turno de reírnos de ellas-dije mientras que me sentaba en la otra cama. Supuse que de Hades-. Hay que hacer algo, pero sin que se den cuenta.

-Si… dejame pensar-Nico se paró y empezó a caminar por el cuarto.

Estuvimos como una hora o más pensado. No sabíamos que hacer. Tuvimos varias ideas, pero las chicas las adivinarían enseguida.

Yo ya me estaba durmiendo, cuando Nico pegó un grito.

-¡YA SE!-dijo, bueno más bien gritó. Tenía un brillo distinto en los ojos y una sonrisa malvada.

-Bueno, por fin-dije, sobresaltado-. ¿Y que es?

Me empezó a contar el plan de venganza. Desde el primer momento que empezó, que encantó. Ya tendría la oportunidad de vengarme de Annabeth. "Haber quien ríe último" pensé. Me lo terminó de contar y nos pusimos manos a la obra. El plan era fácil, lo difícil era que ninguna se enterara. Sobre todo los dioses, más bien Zeus y Atenea, sobre todo Atenea. Mi padre nos apoyaría. Y Hades... ahí ya no se.

_**Annabeth POV**_

Después de que Thalia les dijo eso a los chicos, bueno se los ordenó, nos fuimos al lago. Ella no sabía que había uno, así que aproveché para que lo viera.

Llegamos y lo que no me esperaba encontrar era a mi madre. Estaba sentada en la arena, mirando a la nada. Me pareció que estaba pensando. Percy me dijo que yo tengo la misma expresión cuando pienso.

Thalia me miró como diciendo: "¿Qué está haciendo?". Yo solamente levanté los hombres, en señal de que no sabía.

-Vamos a ver-le dije, y las dos fuimos hasta dónde estaba mi madre.

La verdad no tenía muchas ganas de hablar con ella, sobre todo después de lo que le dije antes. Pero no me arrepentía de lo que le dije. Ella sabía que tenía razón. Pero bueno, tenía que dejar de lado eso pensamiento. A parte quería ir al lago. Si la ignoraba, de seguro se iba a enojar más de lo que ya esta.

-Hola, mamá-la saludé, cuando llegamos.

-Ah… Hola hija. Hola Thalia-saludo distraída.

Nos sentamos y nos quedamos todas en silencio. No sabía exactamente cuanto tiempo había pasado. Ya estaba oscureciendo, cuando recién hablo mi madre.

-Annabeth, perdón por todo le que te dije-me dijo, arrepentida.

¿¡Qué!? ¿Mi madre arrepentida y pidiéndome disculpa por todo lo que me dijo? Esto es nuevo.

-Perdón ¿por qué?-se lo tuve que preguntar, para estar segura de lo que pensé y escuché.

-Si, como escuchastes. Perdón por haberte dicho que dejaras a Perseus. Tenía miedo de que él te lastimara. Tenía miedo de eso. Pero me equivoqué. Se nota que él te quiere y te protege con su vida. A parte, no podía soportar que fuera el hijo de Poseidón. Tenía miedo de que saliera con cada chica que se le cruzase, pero me di cuenta de que es distinto. Es más fiel. Por eso perdoname hija, por todas las cosas que te dije, y se que te dolieron. Créeme, a mí también me dolieron, me dolieron porque sabía que te dolían a vos. Y ahora estoy enojada con migo misma, por haberte echo sufrir yo, tu propia madre. ¿Me perdonas?-me preguntó, después de haber dicho todo. Tenía en la cara, tristeza y remordimiento.

Yo me quedé sorprendida. Nunca pensé que sintiera todo eso. También me sorprendió que se estuviese disculpando por todo. En algo tenía razón. Todo lo que me dijo me dolía tanto, que después de verla, lloraba por un rato. Lloraba porque no entendía porque me pedía que me separe de Percy. Ahora un poco la comprendo. Pero se que Percy no me haría daño. Porque lo conozco y se que se sacrificaría primero él antes de que me pasara algo.

Tardé un poco en reaccionar. Cuando pude, me di cuenta de que Thalia estaba igual o más impresionada que yo. Ella nunca había pensado que mi madre me dijese eso. Tampoco disculparse. Porque los dioses tienen mucho orgullo y les cuesta aceptar sus errores y más disculparse.

-Eh… Esta bien, mamá- pide decir, después de recuperarme-. Te perdono. ¿Te puedo decir algo yo también?

-Si, no hay problema-eso lo dijo mejor, ya sin tristeza.

-Todo lo que dije antes era verdad. Y también me dolió decírtelo, pero te lo tenía que decir de alguna forma, porque no me escuchabas cuando quería decirte que estabas equivocada. Tenía que hacerte entender de un modo u otro. También, no me gusta que me controlen la vida. Quiero aprender de los errores. Pero hay algo que si no es un error para mí: Percy. Porque lo conozco y se que no me va a lastimar-se le dije, esperando que ahora me comprenda.

A todo esto, Thalia estaba mirándonos en silencio, pero feliz de que pudiéramos conversar mi madre y yo, y arreglar las cosas. Se le notaba a Thalia que estaba feliz, de que ya no me vería más triste por mi madre.

-Si hija te comprendo-dijo con una sonrisa, y me abrazó.

Estaba feliz de que por fin sería feliz. Feliz, porque ya no tendría miedo de que un día me encuentre a Percy convertido en un búho. Y también feliz por haber hablado con mamá.

-Bueno chicas, será mejor que entren-dijo mi madre, después de deshacer el abraso-, antes de que se enfermen. No me gustaría llamar a Apolo para que él las cure.

Nos levantamos y fuimos a la casa.

-Fue raro-le dije a Thalia.

-¿Raro? Rarísimo-respondió con una sonrisa-. Nunca pensé que vería esto. Tampoco que se iba a disculpar.

Así charlando y riendo entramos en la casa. Lo que ninguna de las dos nos esperábamos ver cuando entráramos.

Entramos y nos topamos con los chicos, que me pareció que se estaban escabullendo. Lo que nos sorprendió a las dos, fue el estado en que estaban.

Tenían la ropa toda machada, el pelo todo engrasado, manchas de pegajosas por toda la cara y un montón de otras cosas que ni pregunté. Las dos nos quedamos impresionadas, pero no fue por mucho tiempo.

Al segundo, estábamos las dos riéndonos a carcajadas de los chicos. Intenté habla, pero no me salía las palabras.

Seguíamos riéndonos hasta cuando los chicos subieron para cambiarse. "Más te vale que te bañes y te cambies si quieres que me acerque a vos, sesos de alga" pensé, mientras trataba de tranquilizarme.

Recién nos tranquilizamos cuando entraron Hades, Zeus y Poseidón. Ninguno de ellos estaba en el estado en que se encontraban Percy y Nico.

-Chicas, ¿qué les pasa?-nos preguntó Zeus, preocupado por el ataque de risa de su hija-. ¿Por qué se ríen?

-¿No se dieron cuenta del estado en que están los chicos?-era la primera oración que lograba pronunciar.

-No-dijo Hades-. ¿Lo tendríamos que ver?

-¡SI!-dijo Thalia, en otro ataque de risa-. Tenían que haberlos visto. Estaban todos hechos un desastre, con manchas en todos lados, el pelo todo engrasado y para cualquier lado y…

No pudo seguir por las carcajadas. Yo tampoco pude evitar seguir riendo. Hasta Poseidón se rió un poco, imaginándose a los chicos.

-Hay, por lo que había dado por verlo-dijo Poseidón, sonriendo.

-Bueno, lo podríamos haber visto por no ser _alguien_ que hizo _algo_ en la cocina-dijo Hades, refiriéndose al desastre de la cocina. Poseidón iba a responder pero lo interrumpió Zeus.

-Basta, no discutan-intervino Zeus, justo a tiempo-. Hay que calmar a las chicas.

-No te preocupes por nosotras, papá-dijo Thalia, ya más calmada-. Ya estamos mejor.

-Si, además ya vamos a ir a preparar la comida-dije.

-Bueno, espero que este bien-Hades sonrió-. Las dejaremos solas, así lo pueden hacer tranquilas.

Dicho eso, cada dios se fue para un lugar distinto y nosotras nos fuimos a la cocina para preparar la comida.

La comida. Que gran tema. Tendríamos que hacer algo que les guste a todos, y eso no es nada fácil.

* * *

**Holaaaaaaa! perdón por la demora y la hora. recién lo termino, es que no se me ocurria nada de nada.**

**es más largo, porque capaz mañana o sería hoy, bueno no se, con las 12 de la noche, no podré subir cap.**

**espero que disfruten el capítulo, yo me divertí haciéndolo**

**Bye**

**Bel**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes le pertenece a Rick Riordan**

* * *

_**Annabeth POV:**_

-¿Qué hacemos?-me preguntó Thalia.

-No se, algo que nos guste a todo.

-¿Y que cosa?

-No se. Espera que pienso-le dije-. Ya se. Pasta.

-Dale. A todos nos gusta. Y con salsa.

-Y también hacemos pan, ¿te parece?-le pregunté

-Dale.

Ya decidido lo que íbamos a cocinar, nos pusimos manos a la obra. Yo hacía la salsa y Thalia hervía el agua y ponía los fideos. Entre las dos hicimos el pan.

En todo el tiempo que estuvimos en la cocina, no dejamos que nadie entrara. Los que más querían entrar eran Percy y Nico, pero no los dejamos entrar. En una ocasión, Thalia los tuvo que sacar, pegándole a cada uno en el pecho, con sus rayos. Otra, los saqué gritándoles amenazas a los dos, una peor que la otra. Esa fue la última vez que intentaron entrar.

A las dos nos llevó hacer todo una hora. Ya teníamos todo listo, solo faltaba llamar a todos y preparar la mesa. Cuando salí de la cocina para llamarlos, todos estaban en el living, mirando la tele. Eso me pareció raro. Estaban Zeus, Hades y Poseidón sentados y no se estaban peleando. Sólo faltaba mi mamá. Seguro que se quedó afuera, en el lago.

El primero en darse cuenta de que estaba fue Percy. Él siempre se da cuenta si estoy o no. Me miró y me sonrió.

-¿Qué pasa, Annabeth?-me preguntó.

-No, nada. Ya está la comida-dije-. Solamente hay que poner la mesa.

-Ok, nosotros la ponemos-dijo Hades de inmediato. Eso me pareció raro. El dios del inframundo ofreciéndose voluntariamente poner la mesa-. Ustedes deben de estar cansadas de preparar todo. Hijo, sobrino, Zeus, vamos-lo dijo, mientras se levantaba.

Ya Poseidón se estaba acomodando bien para seguir viendo la tele, pero yo no se lo permití.

-Poseidón, ¿podes ir a buscar a mi madre? Me parece que sigue en el lago-le dije.

Él me miró, como si me hubiera vuelto loca. Pero yo no estaba loca, era el único que estaba libre.

-¿Por qué yo? ¿No puede se otro?-me preguntó, más bien me suplicó.

Me miró con esa mirada que siempre Percy me da cuando él quiere algo. Ya mi había acostumbrado a decir que no con esa mirada, así que no me fue mucho trabajo negarlo.

-No. Vos sos el único que no tiene algo que hacer-le dije y me di la vuelta para ir a la cocina, antes de que pudiera replicar algo. Estaba llegando a la puerta de la cocina, que lo escucho murmurar algo y el sonido de la puerta al abrirse y cerrarse. Yo me sonreí.

Regresó con mi mamá cuando ya estaba todo servido y la mesa servida. Los dos tenían expresión de enojo y disgusto. "Me parece que no le gustó nada la persona que la fue a buscar" pensé, divertida. Me parece que me reí un poco, porque los dos me lanzaron unas miradas furibundas. Poseidón por hacerle eso y mi madre por reírme. Me percaté de que él no le dijo que yo lo mandé para buscarla. Eso me pareció raro, pensé que se lo iba a decir.

-Por fin vienen los dos-dijo Zeus, en plan de hacerlos enojar, me pareció-. Íbamos a empezar sin ustedes.

-Pero ahora no. Ya estamos acá-respondió mi mamá con un tono de voz medio raro.

-Bueno, no se peleen-Hades interrumpió todo comentario-. Vamos a sentarnos.

Y todos no fuimos a sentar. Por suerte, la mesa era lo bastante grande. Lo que si fue raro, es que estábamos sentados los dioses de un lado de la mesa y nosotros del otro.

Los dioses estaban sentados así: Zeus, Hades, Atenea y Poseidón. A mi madre no le gustó. Zeus y Hades se lo hicieron apropósito. Y nosotros, así: Thalia, Nico, yo y Percy. Eso tampoco le gustó a mi madre, pero se lo tenía que aguantar. Yo esperaba que de la charla que tuvimos hoy pudiera aceptarlo.

Lo que si, nunca me hubiera imaginado lo que paso.

**_Percy POV_**

Nunca en mi vida había pensado que los dioses pudieran hacer esto, sobre todo Atenea. NUNCA

Nos sentamos, y nos servimos. Ninguno de nosotros llegó a probar nada, por lo que estábamos viendo. Los dioses comían como animales. Cuando digo _"como animales"_ no digo que coman mucho, sino que… no lo puedo explicar.

Thalia y Annabeth tenían una cara de asco por eso. Me parece que lo único que comieron, fue lo que se pudieron servir antes de esto.

Nico estaba en shock otra vez. Creo que este era el segundo. Reaccionó recién cuando lo zarandeé un poco. Me miró con una cara de asco, igual que las chicas. También comió lo poco que se había servido.

Y yo. Yo tenía nauseas, por solo verlo. Ni siquiera pude probar nada.

Los dioses estaban tranquilos, comiendo todo. Ni se percataban de que nosotros no estábamos comiendo.

Genial, lo que me faltaba. Dioses que se quieren matar y a nosotros también, y, en sima, comen como bestias. Creo que la Señorita O'Leary come con más delicadeza, es un perro del Infierno.

-La próxima vez, comamos nosotros solos y después ellos-le susurré a Annabeth, mientras le señalaba a los dioses. Ella movió frenéticamente la cabeza arriba y a bajo, asintiendo.

Terminamos de _comer_, bueno más bien los dioses _comieron_, nosotros no.

-Ehe… mamá, Zeus, Hades, Poseidón-dijo Annabeth, nerviosa por la reacción de los dioses-. Ustedes tienen que lavar los platos.

-Pero…-empezó mi padre a protestar.

-Pero nada, Poseidón-lo interrumpió Hades-. No hay problema, nosotros lo hacemos. Vayan a descansar, hoy hicieron mucho.

Nos despedimos de ellos, y nos fuimos a nuestros cuartos.

Con Annabeth nos quedamos viendo una película. Ya era tarde, cuando escuchamos unos ruidos en el cuarto de al lado. Lamentablemente, era la que compartía mi padre con Atenea. Sólo nosotros lo escuchamos, porque los cuartos de Nico y Thalia estaban la otra punta del pasillo.

-Percy, ¿escuchastes eso?-me preguntó Annabeth, nerviosa.

-Si, pero no te preocupes, seguro que no pasa nada-la traté de tranquilizar.

-Bueno, esta bien-dijo, no muy segura.

-Vamos a dormir, que ya es tarde.

-Bueno. Buenas noches, sesos de alga.

-Buenas noches, chica sabia-le dije mientras le daba un beso.

Pero como ya saben, ningún semidiós tiene suerte. La mía no es una excepción.

Cómo a las dos de la mañana, siente que algo golpea la pared y escucho explosiones. Inmediatamente pensé que eran monstruos, así que levanté a Annabeth.

-Annabeth-la llamaba mientras la movía para despertarla.

-Hmm. Dejame dormir, Percy- me dijo, media dormida, mientras se daba vuelta para el otro lado.

-No, Annabeth. Me parece que hay algo en el cuarto en donde están nuestros padres. Escucho ruidos y golpes contra la pared. No se si son monstruos.

Y cuando dije monstruos, saltó de la cama y agarró su daga, que la ocultaba debajo de la almohada para tenerla a mano en situaciones como esta.

-Vamos-dijo, y me arrastró afuera.

Nos paramos en frente de la puerta y vimos luces verde y gris. También gritos. Sólo pudimos captar un poco:

-Ya te dije, Poseidón-era la voz de Atenea-. Mi hija no se ba a casar en él.

Y nos dimos cuenta de que estaban discutiendo por nosotros. Eso ya me cansaba. ¿No les bastó lo que le dijo Annabeth? Por lo que parece, no.

Queríamos entrar para que paren de discutir, pero por debajo de la puerta, salían las luces y supimos que estaban en sus formas divinas. Lo que me faltaba, aparte de todo lo que ya tengo: dos dioses en sus formas divinas, discutiendo y nosotros parados en la puerta, sin hacer nada, porque si entramo, chau existencia en la tierra.

-Vamos a despertar a Hades y Zeus-me dijo Annabeth-. Son los únicos que pueden entrar. Ni nosotros, ni Nico, ni Thalia podemos entrar.

-Dale, vos desperta a Thalia, que yo despierto a Nico. No quiero que me tire un rayo.

Fuimos a la otra punta del pasillo para despertar a Nico y a Thalia.

Al instante en que abrió la puerta un Nico completamente enojado, preferí despertar a Thalia.

**_Nico POV_**

Me parece que nunca en mi vida tuve dos estados de shock seguido. Nunca hasta este momento.

No podía creer que podían comer como bestias. De los tres hermanos me lo podía esperar. Pero de Atenea, si que nunca me lo hubiera imaginado. De toda la comida que habían hecho las chicas, solamente pude servirme un plato. Yo soy de comer, pero hoy no pude. Tenía asco. Solo pude comer lo que me había servido, y después tenía ganas de vomitar por solamente verlos.

Después de esa _"comida"_, es lo más cercano que lo puedo llamar, nos fuimos a nuestros cuartos. Yo tenía planeado mirar un poco de tele, pero no lo pude hacer. Cuando toqué con la cabeza la almohada, me dormí al instante.

Estaba tan dormido que ni siquiera escuché cuando entró mi papá. Yo tenía planeado dormir hasta tarde, pero eso no fue posible.

Como a las dos y algo de la mañana, escucho que golpean la puerta a todo lo que da y gritan mi nombre y el de papá.

-¡NICO, HADES!-era la voz de Percy.

-Si no deja en paz la puerta y se va, le voy a mandar guerreros-esqueletos para que le hagan lo mismo todas las noches-me dijo mi padre, pero me pareció que se lo decía más a Percy.

Me levanté para saber que quería. "Si no era algo importante, que ya se valla preparando" pensé, enojado.

Llegué y abría la puerta de un tirón. Percy se dio cuenta de mi mal humor al instante.

-¿Qué quiere?-le pregunté-. ¿No ves que estaba durmiendo?

-Si, por eso lo siento-se disculpó Percy-. Hay un problema. Atenea y mi padre se están peleando, otra vez, pero esta vez creo que están a los golpes. Con Annabeth escuchamos golpes en la pared y, cuando salimos, vimos luces que salían por debajo de la puerta. Creemos que están en sus formas divinas. Tu padre puede entrar.

Al oír eso, se me fue todo rastro de enojo. Ahora, en vez de estar enojado, estaba preocupado. Preocupado por lo que pudiera pasar.

-Aha, que quilombo. Ya lo llamo-le dije-. Papá ya…

-Si escuché-dijo de repente. Yo me sobresalté. No me había dado cuenta de que estaba atrás de mí-. Vamos, hay que llamar a Zeus.

-No hace falta-dijo otra voz-. Ya estoy acá. ¿Te lo podes creer? Esos dos pueden matar a los chico en un descuido.

-Por eso chicos, queden acá-dijo Hades-. Quédense con Nico. El cuarto esta alejado del de ellos.

Entramos y nos quedamos esperando. De tanto esperar, todos nos quedamos dormidos, sin saber el porqué de la pelea.

Yo ya me imaginaba que el tema era Percy y Annabeth.

Yo ya no entendía porque discuten. Tienen que entrar en razón, sobre todo Atenea. Yo creía que después de lo que le dijo Annabeth, habrían entrado en razón. Pero me equivoqué. Todos teníamos ese mismo pensamiento.

En un momento, antes de que me durmiera otra vez, escuché que Annabeth estaba llorando y que Percy la trataba de consolar. Sabía porqué ella estaba llorando. Lloraba por lo que paso. Y me enojaba, me enojaba que estaban sufriendo los dos, no solo Annabeth, si no también Percy, porque sufría cada vez que Annabeth llora.

Ya luego hablaría con papá, haber si él puede hacer algo, por lo menos hablar con esos dos para que paren de pelearse y se que se den cuenta del daño que les esta haciendo a ellos.

Pero eso sería luego, ahora tenía que dormir si quería hacerlo.

* * *

**Holaaaaaa! volví! ayer no pude subir cap, y hoy recién ahora. **

**tenía que acompañar a mi mamá a hacer no se qué, y despues no me andaba bien la compu, se me tildaba. me volví locaaa!**

**pero ya esta! acá tienen un cap nuevo. es más largo, por para recompensar por ayer! xD**

**espero que les guste!**

**Gracias por todos los Reviews **

**Besooos**

**Bel**


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes de Percy son de Rick**

* * *

_**Nico POV**_

Después del incidente, no hubo más. Mejor, porque no me quería levantar otra vez. Si hubiera pasado algo afuera, ninguno de nosotros nos habríamos despertado, por los cansados que estábamos.

El primero en levantarse fui yo. Cuando me iba a levantar, me doy cuenta de que tengo a Thalia durmiendo al lado mío. No me había dado cuenta. Si Zeus nos viera, pensaría cualquier cosa. Pero por suerte no apareció.

Me levanté despacio, para no despertarla. Quería que siguiera durmiendo. Cuando me estaba levantando, ella se mueve. Pensé que se había despertado, pero solamente se acomodó mejor. Después de eso, no se movió más. Me paré y fui a ver la hora. Cuando la veo no lo podía creer. Eran la una de la tarde. "¿Tanto dormimos?" pensé. Me pare que solté un grito, porque Percy se levantó inmediatamente, mirando frenéticamente si había peligro.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó alarmado-. ¿Por qué gritastes? ¿No ves que están durmiendo?

-Lo siento. Solamente me sorprendió la hora que es.

-Y, ¿qué hora es?-me preguntó, ya más calmado.

-Y son la una de la tarde-le dije esperando una reacción de él. Y la reacción no se hiso esperar.

-¿¡QUÉ!?-gritó, despertando a las chicas.

-Callate, idiota-le dije, un poco enojado-. ¿No ves que con tu grito despertastes a las chicas?

Y efectivamente, las chicas se habían despertado por el grito de Percy. Las dos mirando, para buscar el porqué del grito. Annabeth estaba con su daga en la mano. No se donde lo tenía.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué gritan?-preguntó Thalia, desorientada y buscando algún peligro.

-No pasa nada-las tranquilicé a las dos-. Lo que pasa es que este idiota que tengo como amigo, gritó cuando le dije la hora que es-lo dije señalando a Percy, que estaba sonrojado.

-¡Percy! La próxima vez que estemos durmiendo y gritas, te voy a hacer algo que no te gustará-lo amenazó Annabeth. La cara de Percy era todo un espectáculo. No aguante la risa. Y Annabeth le siguió amenazando.

-¿De qué te reis?-me preguntó Thalia, curiosa.

-De Percy-le respondió al oído, para que no se entere Percy-. Miralo.

Y me hizo caso. Lo miro y se empezó a reír. Cuando noto la mira de Percy puesta en ella, la risa la disimuló con un ataque de tos.

-Bueno, ya dejen de pelearse, par de tortolitos-les dije con una sonrisa, y ellos se sonrojaron-. Ya son la una de la tarde, y yo tengo hambre. Ustedes-lo dije, señalando a las chicas-, si quieren, preparen algo.

-Esta bien. Pero primero dejanos cambiarnos-me respondió Annabeth. Y cada una salió para sus cuartos.

Yo ya tenía planeado que hacer hoy. Primero, nos vengaríamos de las chicas. Y luego hablaría con mi padre, haber si puede hablar con Poseidón y Atenea para que se den cuenta de que están haciendo daño a sus propios hijos. Pero primero lo primero.

Cuando las chicas se fueron, me acerqué a Percy, que ya se había vuelto a dormir. "Es que tiene que dormir todo el tiempo" pensé.

-Percy, hay ponemos en marcha el plan.

-¿Qué plan?-preguntó.

Yo lo quería matar. -¿Cómo "qué plan"? El plan para vengarnos de las chicas. Y ahora te levantas. O sino traigo algunos esqueletos-guerreros…

No pude terminar la amenaza, ya que se había levantado.

-¿Empezamos ya?-preguntó. Yo no pude contener las carcajadas.

-Si, hay que hacerlo sin que las chicas se den cuenta-dije-. Vamos. Tenemos que preparar todo.

El plan era fácil. Teníamos que llenar globos con pintura. Lo difícil era que nadie nos vea, sobretodo las chicas. No quería que se eche a perder todo.

Bajamos para ver si estaban abajo, pero no había nadie. De seguro los dioses deben de estar en no se donde, y las chicas, o en sus cuartos en el lago. Preferiría que estuvieran en el lago, así sería mucho más fácil.

-¿A dónde vamos?-me preguntó Percy

-Al garage-le contesté enseguida-. Ahí nadie va a sospechar nada.

-Ok, si vos lo decís.

"No, lo dice mi padre" pensé, sarcástico.

Llegamos y nos pusimos a preparar todo. Por suerte, nadie nos interrumpió ni nada por el estilo.

Por suerte, en el garage teníamos todo lo necesario. Me pareció ver la etiqueta de Hermes en las cosas.

Tardamos como una hora en llenar todos lo globos. Habíamos llenado dos baldes llenos de globos con pintura diluida con agua.

-Y ahora, ¿qué hacemos?-me preguntó Percy, ya con los baldes repletos.

-Vamos al lago-le respondí enseguida-. Ahí están las chicas.

Y así, con los baldes cargado, nos fuimos caminando por los árboles, para que no se dieran cuenta. Llegamos y no nos esperábamos ver lo que estaba pasando en el lago.

_**Annabeth POV**_

Salimos del cuarto de Nico para irnos a cambiar.

-Thalia, después me paso por tu cuarto-le dije.

-Dale-me respondió son una sonrisa.

Entré a mi cuarto y empecé a buscar la ropa que me iba a poner. Tenía planeado preguntarle a Thalia si me quería acompañar al lago. Yo llevaría un equipo de música portátil, que encontré en el living, para escuchar música y bailar. Cuando encontré lo que estaba buscando, me fui a la ducha. Me bañé y me puse una bikini roja, con un short de jean, y salí a buscar a Thalia.

Cuando pasé por la puerta del cuarto de Nico, escuché que todavía estaban ahí. "Mejor. No quiero que me vean así, todavía." Pensé. Tenía planeado llevar a Percy al lago, al anochecer. Pero primero me quería divertir con mi amiga.

Llegué y toqué la puerta. No tardó ni un segundo en abrir la puerta, que me jaló y entré a su cuarto.

-Thalia, ¿me querés acompañar al lago? Voy a llevar un equipo de música portátil que hay en el living, así escuchamos música-le dije, entusiasmada.

-¡Dale! Me parece perfecto-me dijo, igual que yo-. Esperame que me pongo mi bikini.

Esperé por unos cinco minutos y ella saló del baño, con una bikini igual a la mía, pero en azul eléctrico.

-Listo, vamos.

Bajamos al living, y no había señal de los chicos ni de los dioses. Me pareció raro por parte de los chicos, que no son capaces de quedarse quietos ni un segundo. No me preocupé, quería despejarme un poco. Lo de la noche me afectó un poco. Pensé que con lo que nos dijimos a la tarde lo había entendido, pero no. Me parece que fue peor.

Por esa razón quería salir y hacer cosas de chicas. Agarré el equipo, Thalia un poco de bebida fría para tomar y nos fuimos al lago.

Llegamos y nos acomodamos. Nos sentamos debajo de un árbol.

-¿Dónde lo ponemos?-le pregunté a Thalia, señalando el equipo.

-Lo ponemos acá y le subimos el volumen a todo lo que da.

Lo acomodamos y empezamos a bailar. Estábamos escuchando varios temas. Estuvimos bailando como más de una hora. Nos habíamos sentado para tomar algo y después seguir.

-Me gustaría que estuvieran los chicos, así nos divertiríamos más-le dije a Thalia.

-Si, tenes razón. En cualquier momento vienen, te lo aseguro. No pueden pasar mucho tiempo sin que estemos con ellos. Ellos nos necesitan a nosotras-Thalia lo dijo sonriendo.

-Es verdad. No pueden estar sin nosotras.

-¿Seguimos?-me preguntó ella, después de que terminamos las bebidas.

-Seguro.

Y seguimos bailando. En un momento, empieza la canción "_American Woman"_ de Lenny Kravitz. Nos miramos sonriendo y nos pusimos a bailar más todavía. Esa canción nos encantaba a las dos. Cuando empezó la letra, la cantamos, más bien, la gritamos, mientras bailábamos al ritmo de la canción. Si no vieran los chicos, no podrían creer que bailábamos este tipo de música tan naturalmente. Porque la verdad, el baile nos salía por si solo.

Cuando terminó la canción, las dos estábamos cansadas y sedientas. El baile y el canto nos dejo en este estado.

Antes de que pudiéramos agarrar las bebidas, empezó a sonar otra canción que nos encantaba. Se trataba de "_SexyBack"_ de Justin Timberlake. Íbamos a bailarla y cantarla gritando, pero no pudimos, porque sentimos que nos tiraban algo que, cuando golpeó nuestros cuerpos, nos manchó con pintura.

Buscamos con la vista, quién nos había tirado y vimos, entre unos árboles, a los chicos que se reían de nosotras. Nos miramos y nos entendimos perfectamente: le haríamos lo mismo a los chicos

-¡PERCY!

-¡NICO!

_**Percy POV**_

Cuando llegamos al lago y nos escondimos entre los árboles, los dos nos llevamos una sorpresa más grande que la cena de anoche. Mi novia y mi amiga estaban bailando. Si, BAILANDO. Nunca pensé en encontrarlas así.

Me pare que Nico tampoco, porque se había quedado duro, mirándolas. Yo también las estaba mirando. Estaban bailando un tema, que al parecer, les gustaba a las dos, porque lo estaban cantando hasta quedarse sin voz.

Ninguno de los dos pudimos reacción hasta que no terminó la canción. Yo reaccioné primero. Nico, Nico seguía duro. Recién reaccionó, cuando lo sacudí.

-Nico, ¿estás bien?-le pregunté, preocupado. Este era la tercera vez que le pasa lo mismo en tan sólo dos días.

-Las chicas…. Música… Bailando-fue lo único que logró decir después de que lo sacudiera. So logró decir eso, es que estaba bien.

-Nico, despabílate. Hay que seguir con el plan.

-Plan…-esa fue la palabra _"mágica"_ por así decirlo, que lo sacó del estado-. ¡El plan! Hay que seguir.

-Bueno, aprovechemos ahora que pararon de bailar-le dije.

Agarramos los globos y, cuando se iban a bailar otra canción, le lanzamos los globos que dieron en el blanco: las chicas.

Me pareció ver que ellas nos vieron, porque gritaron nuestros nombres. Nosotros solamente nos reíamos.

Estábamos los dos distraídos, que no nos dimos cuenta de que las chicas estaban al lado nuestro, con globos en sus manos.

-Ehe… Nico, estamos en problemas.

-Si que están en problemas-nos dijo Annabeth. Y acto seguido, nos tiraron los globos que tenían en sus manos.

-Hey, no se vale-proteste.

-Si que se vale-contraatacó Thalia-. Ustedes nos tiraron cuando estábamos desprevenidas.

-Bueno, entonces puedo hacer esto-dije, mientras le lanzaba otro globo a Annabeth.

Y así empezó la guerra de los globos. Nosotros habíamos obtenido nuestra venganza y un rato de diversión, sin preocupaciones ni dioses.

El juego duró hasta que se nos acabaron los globos. Habíamos jugado Nico y yo, contras las chicas. Todos estábamos manchados de la cabeza hasta los pies de pintura. Teníamos pintura de todos los colores. Parecíamos el arcoíris. Mientras que jugábamos, escuchábamos música.

Cuando terminamos y nos vimos, empezamos a reírnos a carcajadas todos, por cómo estábamos. Cuando nos calmamos, juntamos las cosas y volvimos a la casa.

Lo que no me esperaba era el ataque de los dioses, al ver nuestro estado.

Llegamos y los cuatro dioses estaban en el living.

-Hola chi…-empezó a saludarnos Zeus, pero se interrumpió cuando nos vio-. ¿Qué les paso? ¿Por qué estás en este estado?

-Nada, solamente estábamos jugando-respondió Thalia

-Annabeth, ¡como te atreves a jugar así, como si fueran chicos chiquitos!-Atenea retó a Annabeth.

-¿Cuál es el problema, mamá?-la última palabra la dijo mal-. ¿Qué, ahora me controlas lo que hago con mis amigos?

-No que…

-No mamá. Me casé de pelear-la interrumpió-. Vamos chicos, tenemos que cambiarnos.

Y cada uno se fue a cambiar.

No entendía la reacción de Atenea. Annabeth entró enojada. Buscó sus cosas y se metió al baño. No salió hasta dentro de veinte minutos, toda limpia. Se notaba que estaba más calmada.

-¿Estás bien?

-Si, la ducha me calmó un poco.

-Esperame que me ducho yo, y después vemos la televisión. ¿Te parece bien?-le pregunté, tratándola de animarla y que no se ponga mal.

-Si!, te espero.

Me bañé más rápido que otras veces. Era un milagro. La verdad, Annabeth me hace hacer cosas que antes no las hacía.

Salí y ella se encontraba en la cama sentada.

-¿Qué estas mirando?

-Nada, te estaba esperando.

Me acosté al lado de ella. Estuvimos mirando la tele, pero nos dormimos por lo cansados que estábamos de estar todo el día en el lago.

* * *

**Holaaa! Capítulo nuevo!**

**por fin los chicos se vengaron! **

**bueno, espero que les guste,**

**Besooooos!**

**Bel.**

**PD: acá les dejo los links de las canciones (saquen el espacio)**

**"American Woman" de Lenny Kravitz: www . youtube watch?v = UzWHE32IxUc**

**"SexyBack" de Justin Timberlake: www . youtube watch?v = - oqXwnXjgDE**


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes me pertenecen... nah.. son de Rick Riordan.**

* * *

_**Nico POV**_

No se, pero creo que se me está haciendo costumbre entrar en estado de shock. Los dos primeros fueron por los dioses, y el tercero por las chicas. Si, por las chicas. Ellas estaban bailando. Nunca me las imaginé bailando y, en sima, esa canción.

Recién reaccioné cuando Percy me zarandeó y me dijo que sigamos con el plan.

El plan al principio iba bien, hasta que las chicas nos descubrieron y comenzaron una guerra de pintura. Eso, realmente, estuvo divertido. Lo divertido no fue la reacción de Atenea. Cuando entramos, el primero en saludarnos fue Zeus.

-Hola chi…-empezó a saludarnos Zeus, pero se interrumpió cuando nos vio-. ¿Qué les paso? ¿Por qué estás en este estado?

-Nada, solamente estábamos jugando-respondió Thalia.

La reacción de él fue normal. Había preguntado porque estábamos en este estado. Pero lo que Atenea le dijo a Annabeth después, eso si que no.

-Annabeth, ¡como te atreves a jugar así, como si fueran chicos chiquitos!-Atenea retó a Annabeth.

-¿Cuál es el problema, mamá?-la última palabra la dijo mal-. ¿Qué, ahora me controlas lo que hago con mis amigos?

-No que…

-No mamá. Me casé de pelear-la interrumpió-. Vamos chicos, tenemos que cambiarnos.

Después todos subimos y cada uno se fue a su cuarto. Yo me metí en el mío y me fui derecho al baño, para poder sacarme la pintura. Yo estaba preocupado de que la pintura no saliese de mi pelo. SI, estaba preocupado de mi pelo.

Mi pelo es sagrado. Odio que me toquen el pelo y peor que me lo desordenen. Si me hacen eso, soy capaz de hacer que los guerreros-esqueletos los persigan por todo el día. Por eso, nadie se mete con mi pelo.

También no quería ser un mamarracho, quería tener el pelo como un arcoíris, porque todos se burlarían.

Tardé como una hora o más en ducharme, todo por mi pelo. Thalia, Percy y Annabeth habían aprovechado que no me gustaba que se metieran con mi pelo, que me tiraron casi todos los globos en el pelo.

Cuando me pude cerciorar que ya no tenía pintura, salí de la ducha. Me cambié y salí del baño. En el cuarto se encontraba mi papá. Estaba viendo la tele, raro en él. Me sorprendió verlo, porque no lo había escuchado. Capaz entró y yo no lo escuché por el ruido del agua, o se había transportado por las sombras. Me quedé con la primera opción, que era la más razonable de las dos.

Me venía perfecto que él estuviera en el cuarto. Aprovecharía para preguntarle si puede hacer algo por Annabeth y Percy. Yo me conformaba con que hablara sobre todo con Atenea, que era la que no podía aceptarlo. Poseidón discutía con Atenea para llevarle la contra. Él ya había aceptado la pareja. Él no tenía problema, solamente quería llevarle la contra a Atenea.

-Por fin sales-me dijo en un tono serio, pero con un brillo de diversión en sus ojos-. Te pasastes una eternidad ahí adentro.

-No es mi culpa que _ciertas _personas me tiraran toda la pintura en el pelo-le dije, un poco enojado-. Ellos saben que odio cuando se meten con mi pelo.

-Eso lo se.

Pasamos unos minutos en silencio. Yo estaba sentado en mi cama, sin poder decidirme en como preguntarle a mi padre. Pasaron otros minutos en silencio, que lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido de la televisión, hasta que me decidí.

-Ehe… papá, ¿te puedo preguntar y pedir algo?-le pregunté, preparando mentalmente.

-Si-me contestó dudando-. ¿Qué pasa?

-Mmm… te quería preguntar, si podrías hacer algo para que se dejen de pelear Atenea y Poseidón. Es lo único que te pido-le dije, soltando todo de golpe-. Quiero que intentes hablar con ellos, pero sobre todo con Atenea, porque con Poseidón no hay problema. Él solamente lo hace para llevarle la contra.

-Trataré-me dijo-. No te prometo que ella me escuche, pero capaz me escuche. Pero hay algo que no entiendo: ¿por qué me lo pedís?

-Porqué me duele como sufren Percy y Annabeth. Porque son más que mis amigos, son mis hermanos. Fueron los únicos, con Grover, que se preocuparon por mi cuando Bianca… ya sabes cuando. Por eso que odio que sufran, porque se merecen un poco de tranquilidad, después de todo lo que tuvieron que pasar, por eso quiero que intentes.

-Te entiendo, y entiendo que se merecen eso-me dijo, mientras ponía su mano sobre mi hombro-. Y entiendo porque te preocupas. Eso habla de que eres un gran amigo, y por eso estoy orgulloso de vos, hijo.

-Gracias, papá-le dije mientras lo abrazaba. Era la primera vez que me decía eso.

-Hagamos esto-me dijo, mientras nos poníamos derechos otra vez-. Anda a buscar a Thalia para que preparen la comida, mientras que yo voy a tratar de hablar con Atenea.

-Esta bien-le dije mientras me paraba para irme.

Cuando estaba cerrando la puerta, me pareció escucharle murmurar "…hasta que no hable, no la dejo irse, o la agarro con algunos guerreros-esqueletos…". No pude seguir escuchando, porque cerré la puerta.

El cuarto de Thalia estaba al lado del mío, por eso llegué enseguida. Toqué la puerta y a los segundo escuche "_pase"_, y así que pase.

-Hola Nico-me saludó Thalia. Estaba en su cama, leyendo una revista. Por la tapa me pareció ver que se trataba de artículos para las cazadoras.

-Hola, Thals. Hay que preparar la comida-le dije-. Pero primero quiero comer solo, no quiero pasar por lo de ayer otra vez.

-No te preocupes-me contesto-. Ni loca paso otra vez. Hagamos esto: comamos nosotros y después nos vamos y los dejamos comer tranquilos. Y si nos preguntan, pongamos de pretexto, que se yo… que ya comimos mientras estuvimos en el lago.

-Dale-le dije, feliz por la idea-. Primero preparemos la comida. Yo después me encargo de ir a buscar a Percy. Espero que esté durmiendo, me tengo que vengar de él.

-¿Si? ¿Por qué?-me preguntó ella, curiosa.

-Bueno, él me despertó a la madrugada, y ahora yo me quiero vengar.

-Dale. Vamos ahora, a sí terminamos más rápido y te vas a vengar-dijo Thalia, con una sonrisa malvada.

Salimos y nos fuimos derecho a la cocinas.

La que realmente cocinó fue Thalia, yo solamente me dedique a ver lo que hacía y a no meterme en su camino. Tardamos poco, bueno mejor dijo, Thalia tardó poco tiempo. Cuando ya había terminado de hacer la comida, me fui, sonriendo maliciosamente, hasta la puerta del cuarto de Percy. Yo deseaba que estuviese durmiendo. Llegué y comencé con mi venganza.

Pero de dulce no tubo nada. Me abrió la puerta Annabeth. Y ella no estaba nada contenta. Me lo demostró nada más con verle la cara.

_**Percy POV**_

Con Annabeth nos dormimos, ella sobre mi pecho y yo con mis manos acariciándole su cabella. Habríamos seguido durmiendo, pero no pudimos. Alguien estaba dele golpear la puerta, gritando nuestros nombres.

-Percy, Annabeth-era la voz de Nico. Y entendí. Se estaba vengando porque lo desperté.

-Mi amor-le dije a Annabeth, mientras la movía un poco para despertarla.

-¡¿Quién esta golpeando la puerta?!-dijo Annabeth, pero que digo, gritó.

-Es Nico. Se quiere vengar de mí por haberlo despertado-le dije-. No te preocupes, ya me encargo yo.

-De eso nada-me atajó-. De eso me encargo ahora YO.

Se levantó, furiosa, y abrió la puerta de un tirón.

-¿Qué querés?-le dijo, con una mirada que te petrificaba, igual que Medusa-. Si es importante, decilo YA, porque si no es importante, más te vale saber lo que te espera-lo amenazó.

-Ehee… yo solamente les venía a decir, que vamos a comer nosotros y después que nuestros padres coman. No quiero pasar otra vez por lo de ayer-eso último lo dijo con cara de asco.

-Bueno, ya bajamos-intervine, porque Annabeth todavía lo miraba mal.

Nico no pudo decir otra palabra, porque Annabeth le cerró la puerta en la cara.

-Annabeth, después, cuando todos estén en sus cuartos, quiero que me acompañes a un lugar. Te quiero mostrar algo-le dije de imprevisto. Le quería mostrar algo que había logrado hacer ase unos día.

Con esas palabras, se tranquilizó.

-Si, ¿a dónde?-me preguntó, curiosa y con los ojos con un brillo distinto.

-Ahha, no te lo puedo decir-le dije con una sonrisa juguetona-. Si te lo digo deja de ser una sorpresa.

-Bueno, si no queda otra opción-dijo, medio triste.

-Hey, no te pongas triste. Lo que te voy a mostrar te va a gustar, eso espero-le dije.

-Obvio que me va a gustar. Todo lo que me mostras, siempre me gusta-me dijo, mientras ponía sus manos sobre mis hombros y yo le rodeaba la cintura con mis manos.

-Te amo-le dije,, mientras que nuestras frentes se tocaban.

-Yo también-me respondió y la besé.

Cuando nos separamos, le di un pequeño beso en la punta de su nariz. Eso hizo que ella sonriera.

-Vamos abajo-le dije mientras la tomaba de la mana-. No quiero que Nico o Thalia nos interrumpan. Aparte tenemos que bajar para que nos vean, para después ir.

Bajamos y nos encontramos con que los dioses estaban a en living. Todas las veces que los vi juntos, era en el living. Capaz hay algo, pero no se.

Fuimos a la cocina y ya estaban comiendo Nico y Thalia.

-Por fin bajan. Si no bajaban, ya los iba a buscar-dijo Thalia, simulando estar irritada, pero con una sonrisa.

Después comimos. Ninguno de nuestros padres preguntaron porqué no comimos con ellos. Mejor, no quería ir dando explicaciones. Tampoco quería volver a recordar la cena de anoche.

Los cuatro nos quedamos en el living, mirando la tele, hasta que los dioses nos dijeron que subamos, que ya era tarde. Este era el momento que yo esperaba.

Subimos con Annabeth y entramos en nuestro cuarto. Esperamos una hora, para que todos estuvieran en sus cuartos.

-Annabeth, ¿tenes tu gorra?-le pregunté.

-Si.

-¿Me la podes dar? Quiero ver en el pasillo si hay alguien.

Me la pasó y salí a ver si había alguien. Como no había nadie, entré y fuimos al lago.

-Percy, ¿Qué me querías mostrar?-me preguntó, otra vez más curiosa que antes.

-Tapate los ojos-le indiqué.

Había practicado estoy durante varias semanas, pero solamente duraba algunas horas.

-Abrí los ojos-le dije y ella obedeció.

Cuando se miró el cuello, tenía un collar con un dije de un búho, hecho con agua.

-Percy, ¿cómo lo hicistes?-me preguntó, maravillada.

-Es un truco. Lo practiqué varias semanas-le dije-. Sos la primera en verlo.

-Gracias-dijo y me dio un beso lleno de amor.

Después nos sentamos al pie de un árbol, a mirar las estrellas. Annabeth estaba apoyada sobre mi pecho.

-Te amo.

-Yo más.

Y así, en esta posición, estuvimos un largo rato, hasta que los dos nos dormimos, mirando las estrellas. No quería ni pensar de la reacción de Atenea. Pero había valido la pena.

* * *

**Hola! Gracias por los Reviews!**

**Espero que les guste el cap. xD**

**Besooos!**

**Bel**


	9. Chapter 9

**Percy Jackson le pertenece a Rick Riordan. **

* * *

_**Nico POV**_

No, nunca más voy a molestar a Percy si se encuentra con Annabeth. La próxima vez me aseguro de que ella no este en el mismo lugar que él. No quiero ser el blanco de su ira.

Después de haber tenido una _"maravilloso momento"_ con ellos, bajé las escaleras para reunirme con Thalia. Cuando estaba pasando por el living para ir a la cocina, miro y me doy cuenta de que es la segunda vez que están nuestros padres sentados juntos, en un mismo lugar, sin intentarse matar o discutir. Me pareció raro que no pasara nada. Lo único que hacen cuando los veo así es mirar la televisión. "Tiene que haber algo" me dije. "Porque sino, no podrían estar así. Más tarde pregunto". Y con esos pensamientos, llegué a la cocina.

-Oye Thals, es la segunda vez que veo a nuestros padres y no están haciendo nada-le dije apenas entraba y me sentaba al lado de ella-. ¿No es raro?

-Si, muuuuy raro. Tiene que haber algo o alguien que los pone así a todos, en el mismo lugar y a la misma hora.

-Más tarde le voy a preguntar a mi padre. De seguro debe saber-le conté lo que tenía planeado.

-Bueno, cambiando de tema. ¿Cómo te fue con Percy?-me preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Ni me lo preguntes-le contesté serio, recordando la mirada de Annabeth. Si que me dio miedo.

-¿Por qué no?-Thalia me lo preguntó con una sonrisa _"inocente"_ solamente para molestarme. Había escuchado todo.

-Porque no-contesté-. Y, a parte, escuchaste todo-"Eres igual o más chusma que las hijas de Afrodita". Eso último lo pensé. No quería decirlo en voz alta para evitar que me tirara un rayo.

-Cierto-dijo, riendo y con la misma sonrisa-. Lo hacía para molestarte.

-Ja, ja, qué gracioso-contesté, sarcástico.

Y así seguimos hablando entre bromas, hasta que aparecieron Annabeth y Percy. Annabeth parecía estar más calmada, que eso me favoreció, en algún punto.

-Por fin bajan. Si no bajaban, ya los iba a buscar-dijo Thalia, simulando estar irritada, pero con una sonrisa.

Yo miraba hacia cualquier lado, menos en Annabeth. Aunque estaba más tranquila, no quería tentar mi suerte. Es mejor tenerla como amigo, que como enemigo.

Después de comer nosotros nos fuimos al living para ver la televisión, mientras que los dioses comían. Ninguno de ellos nos preguntó porque no comíamos. Mejor, sería incómodo decir alfo y que no se ofendan. Seguimos viendo la televisión, hasta que nos dijeron que era tarde y que teníamos que ir a nuestros cuartos.

Cuando miré a papá, movió la cabeza y me guiñó el ojo, diciendo que había hecho lo que me prometió. Había escuchado sus voces, estaban hablando, pero no los pude escuchar con claridad. Estaban hablando baja, para que no nos diéramos cuenta.

Los demás no los escucharon por el sonido de la televisión y por estar lejos de la puerta. Yo, que era el más cerca a la puerta, escuchaba el murmullo de sus voces. Por el tono de sus voces, no les gustó, sobre todo a Atenea. A Poseidón no le importaba, le gustaba Annabeth para su hijo. Lo hacía para llevarle la contra a Atenea.

Subimos y cada uno se fue a sus cuartos.

Tenía planeado esperar a mi papá, para preguntarle cómo le había ido. Pero no tuve suerte. Entré y me fui a buscar mi ropa para dormir. Me las puse y prendí la televisión, para verla mientras hacía tiempo. Pero no pude esperar mucho. A los pocos minutos de acostarme para mirar el canal de la televisión, me dormí.

Después de unas horas, no se exactamente cuando, siento el ruido de una puerta al abrirse y cesarse, y después pasos. Por curiosidad y para sacarme la duda de que no fueran monstruos, salgo sin hacer ruido de mi cuarto y sigo el ruido. Cuando pasaron por una ventana y el reflejo de la luna los iluminó, me doy cuenta de que son Percy y Annabeth, me tranquilicé. De seguro que querían estar solos y sin ninguna preocupación.

Para que no notaran mi presencia, volví a mi cuarto y seguí durmiendo. Pensé que me iba a costar dormirme otra vez, pero fue todo lo contrario. Apoyé la cabeza en la almohada y me quedé dormido.

Al día siguiente, me desperté por la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana. Lo único malo que tenía el cuarto, era que la ventana no tiene cortina. "Tengo que hacer algo" pensé mientras me levantaba. Prendí el televisor para ver la hora. Eran las 7 de la mañana. Temprano, muuuy temprano. Odio levantarme temprano.

Me acosté e intenté dormir otra vez, pero no pude. Y todo por la ventana que no tiene cortina.

Me levanté otra vez, pero esta vez definitiva. No me podía quedar en la cama si no me puedo dormir. Agarré mis cosas y entré al baño. Me bañé, cambié y salí del baño pera bajar. Mi papá seguía durmiendo, aunque el sol ya le pegaba en la cara. El solamente se dio vuelta y siguió durmiendo. Que envidia le tuve en ese momento. ¿Cómo puede dormir con el sol en la cara? Esa pregunta no me la pude responder.

Salí del cuarto y me fui para la cocina. Ya me estaba empezando a tener hambre. Entré y me empecé a hacer mi desayuno. Puse la cafetera para que empiece a hacer el café, y agarré pan para hacerme tostadas. Ya tenía todo preparado, las tostadas ya hechas con manteca y el café servido. Estaba tan encimado en mis pensamientos, que no escuché que había entrado alguien.

-Pese que no sabías cocinar-dijo una voz.

Del susto que me pegué, tiré todo lo que tenía en la mano. Reconocí la voz al instante, era Thalia.

-Thalia, me asustaste-le reproché.

-Bueno, no es mi culpa que seas despistado-me dijo, con una sonrisa-. Y no me as contestado lo que te dije antes.

-¿Qué me dijiste?-me hice el que no sabía nada. Había escuchado.

-Por los dioses, Nico. Cocinaste-me dijo enojada por lo que le conteste.

-Que no sepa cocinar no significa que no sepa hacer un café y tostadas.

-Bueno, como sea-Thalia lo dijo mientras se sentaba-. ¿Te quedó café?

-Si, hay de sobra.

Se levantó y se sirvió una taza. A los pocos minutos, ella ya estaba sentada otra vez. Más tarde, aparecieron nuestros padres. Y ellos, sin ayuda ni mía o de Thalia, tuvieron su desayuno preparado. Luego se sentaron con nosotros.

Me pareció raro que todavía no habían bajado Percy y Annabeth, sobre todo ella que el la _"madrugadora"_ por así decirlo. De Percy no me preocupaba, porque siempre llega tarde. En el campamento si alguien no lo va a buscar, el puede seguir durmiendo. Nosotros terminamos de desayunar y ninguno, todavía, había bajado. Ya me estaba preocupando. Tenía miedo de que les pudiera pasado algo, y nosotros no nos enteramos.

-Thals, no bajaron ni Percy ni Annabeth-le dije en un susurro, evitando que no se me notara la preocupación y el temor en la voz.

-Si. Estoy preocupada-me contestó en el mismo tono y pude apreciar que tenía miedo, igual que yo-. Tengo miedo de que les haya pasado algo.

Iba a contestarle, pero nos interrumpieron.

-¿Y Percy y Annabeth?-preguntó Poseidón-. ¿Dónde están?

-No lo sé, hermano-contestó Zeus-. No bajaron para nada.

-¿Cómo…?-esa fue Atenea, preocupada-. Hay que buscarlos. Ya.

-Si-estuvo de acuerdo mi padre-. Yo, mi hijo, Thalia y Zeus buscaremos arriba, mientras que ustedes dos por afuera.

No les dimos tiempo a reprochar nada, que los cuatro nos fuimos a buscar arriba.

Los cuatro nos metimos en su cuarto para asegurarnos, pero no estaban.

-Capaz están en el balcón-Thalia estaba nerviosa y desesperada.

Fuimos y no estaba. Ya todos estábamos desesperados. No sabíamos por dónde más buscar.

Fue como un impulso, como una necesidad mirar en la dirección del lago. Y no pude creer lo que encontré.

-Emm… chicos-dije nervioso-. Tienen que ver esto.

-¿Qué te pasa, hijo? ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?-papá me preguntó, preocupado.

-Sólo…sólo miren.

Los tres se acercaron a dónde yo estaba parado y miraron a dónde les apunté. Cuando pudieron ver bien, tuvieron las mismas reacciones, en diferentes grados.

-Es…eso son…-Thalia no podía completar la frase.

-Son Percy y Annabeth-completó el tío Zeus, también impresionado y nervioso.

-Están abrazados-dijo papá-. Pero, ¿cómo pudieron llegar ahí?

Los dos estaban acostados, bajo un árbol, abrazados. Y estaban dormidos.

-No le va agradar nada a Atenea-dije.

-No, para nada-confirmó papá.

-Lo único que pide, es que…-empezó a decir Thalia algo, pero fue interrumpida por un par de voces, mejor dicho, por un par de gritos.

-¡ANNABETH!

-¡PERSEO!

Eran Poseidón y Atenea. Los habían encontrado. Y por sus gritos, no estaban nada contentos.

-Hijo, creo que lo que ibas a decir ya pasó-dijo el tío Zeus. Por su cara, no estaba contento. También estaba aterrado por lo que podría pasar.

-Hermano, chicos, es mejor que bajemos-dijo mi papá. Estaba igual que Zeus-. Hay que evitar que se desate la Tercera Guerra Mundial.

Y todos salimos corriendo para adentro de la casa. Desde la casa, se escuchaba los gritos nítidamente. Me parece que hasta en el Inframundo se escuchaban los gritos. Salimos corriendo de la casa sin ninguna arma. Se encargarían papá y el tío Zeus de Atenea y Poseidón, y Thalia y yo de ponernos a salvo con Annabeth y Percy. Salimos de la casa y nos fuimos directamente al lago.

_**Mientras tanto, en el Inframundo. **_

Era otro día normal. Los muertos pasaban, Cerbero vigilando, el Campo de Asfódelos iguales, los Campos de Castigo con sus castigos eternos, todo igual.

En el palacio, se encontraba Perséfone, que era la encargada de controlar todo cuando Hades no esta, y su madre Deméter.

Perséfone no le estaba prestando atención a la charla que le estaba diciendo su madre. Le estaba contando acerca de los cereales o algo así. Y ella no le estaba prestando atención.

-Hija, tienen. Vos, Hades y su hijo, tienen que…-Deméter no pude completar la frase, porque se escucharon unas voces. Por como se escucharon, venían de la superficie, pero se escuchaban igual.

-¡ANNABETH!

-¡PERSEO!

A Deméter se les hacía familiar esos nombres y las voces.

-Son Atenea y Poseidón, madre-le dijo su hija.

Todos los fantasmas, Cerbero, las Furias, todos se quedaron quietos, confundidos. No sabían de dónde salían esas voces.

A los minutos, todos reaccionaron y siguieron haciendo lo que estaban haciendo antes de la interrupción.

_**De vuelta con los chicos.**_

_**Annabeth POV** _

No podía creer lo que había hecho Percy. El collar me encantó. Y lo que más me gustó fue, que fui la primera en ver lo que había podido controlar.

Después, nos sentamos al pie de un árbol, mirando las estrellas. Todavía podía sentir el collar en mi cuello. Yo estaba apoyada sobre su pecho.

-Te amo.

-Yo más.

Y, creo, nos quedamos dormidos.

No nos habíamos despertado, a no ser unos gritos que escuchamos.

-¡ANNABETH!

-¡PERSEO!

"Oh no, son nuestros padres", pensé. E inmediatamente, empecé a despertar a Percy.

-Percy, despertate. Nos descubrieron-le dije, desesperada-. Y son nuestros padres.

Cuando dije lo último, se levantó inmediatamente y se puso adelante mío, protectoramente.

-Vamos-me dijo, preocupado-, antes de que lle…

No pude terminar, porque, enfrente nuestro, se encontraban mi madre y Poseidón. Y nada contentos.

-¿A dónde creen que van?-mi mamá pregunto, con voz fría y los ojos que parecían que lanzaban dagas. Poseidón tenía la misma expresión. Si las miradas matasen, nosotros ya estaríamos en el Inframundo.

-Ninguno de los dos va a ir a ningún lugar-le siguió Poseidón a lo que había dicho mi madre-. Y me lo aseguraré.

Y dicho eso, chasqueó los dedos y, alrededor nuestro, aparecieron algas que nos ataron al árbol en dónde, hace unos segundos, estábamos.

-Vamos a tener unas palabritas con ustedes-mi madre lo dijo, mientras que se acercaba a nosotros-. Y no los vamos a soltar hasta que no nos escuchen.

Ninguno de nosotros dos podíamos hablar. Estábamos mudos por el miedo. Recién pudimos reaccionar cuando aparecieron Nico y Thalia con Zeus y Hades.

-¡Por Zeus!, ¿Qué les están haciendo?-preguntó Hades, alarmado por nuestro estado.

-Nada, solamente íbamos a tener unas palabritas con nuestros hijos-dijo mi mamá, inocentemente.

Y ahí pude reaccionar.

-Mamá, no es lo que parece-le dije, desesperada-. Salimos en la noche y nos quedamos dormidos. Nada más.

-No me importa. Vamos a tener que hablar los cuatro igual-me replicó.

-Pero primero suéltenlos-dijo Hades, mirando cómo estábamos.

-Pero…

-Pero nada. Suéltenlos ya.

No les quedó otra opción que obedecer. Nos soltaron, pero enseguida, cada uno nos agarró a Percy y a mí por el codo.

-Pero no se zafan de hablar-dijo Poseidón mientras que nos llevaban derecho a la casa.

"Genial", pensé. "No zafamos de esto. Por lo menos no estamos solos".

Entramos y nos llevaron al living. No acomodamos y empezamos a hablar. Mejor dicho, ellos hablaron, nosotros escuchamos.

* * *

**Emm... hola, volví! y no me maten!**

**No pude subir, porque comencé con mis clases de danza. Empecé y me mataron (literalmente). Por toda la semana no me podía mover, y por eso no pude subir.**

**Bueno, espero que les guste, y que me perdonen la tardanza.**

**Besoos!**

**Bye, Bel**


	10. Chapter 10

**Percy Jackson no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Rick Riordan.**

* * *

_**Percy**_ **POV**

No, no nos podía pasar esto pero no tenemos suerte. De todas las personas que nos podían encontrar, justo nuestros padres. Eso ya es no tener suerte.

Entramos y nos sentamos en el sillón. Hades y Zeus se sentaron en los sillones que estaban al los lados, y Nico y Thalia, con nosotros. Menos mal que se quedaron, porque si no estuvieran sería peor.

Estuvieron hablando, mejor dicho, la que habló fue Atenea. Mi papá, de vez en cuando, hablaba. Y nosotros escuchábamos. El problema es que ninguno de los cuatro los escuchaba. Por tener TDAH no podemos estarnos quietos en un mismo lugar, y menos escuchar un monólogo. Por eso, nadie lo estaba escuchando. Me pareció que los únicos que lo escuchaban eran el tío Hades y el tío Zeus.

Ya le íbamos a decir que ya entendíamos, cuando escuchamos algo que nos hiso prestar atención.

-Por todo lo que ya dije-Atenea estaba caminando de un lado para el otro-. Van a haber algunos cambios a partir de hoy-paró cuando lo dijo.

Todos y cuando digo todos, me refiero a nosotros y a nuestros padres, miramos a Atenea pensando que se había vuelto loca. Y ella estaba parada en el medio de la sala, con los brazos cruzados y con una sonrisa en su cara, por nuestras reacciones.

-¿Qué…qué dijiste mamá?-Annabeth fue la primera en reaccionar, y la primera en hablar con Atenea desde que había empezado.

-Lo que escuchaste, hija-contestó-. A partir de hoy habrán algunos cambios. Y habrá que respetarlos.

-Pero…-empecé a protestar.

-Pero nada, Perseo-me paró diciendo mi nombre. Yo odio cuando lo dicen y ella lo sabía. Gruñí en señal de enojo, y ella solamente sonrió-. Mejor. Bueno, como iba diciendo. Habrán cambios y espero que los respeten, porque si no, habrán consecuencias.

-¿Qué tipos de cambios, hija?-intervino el tío Zeus, para evitar algún tipo de pelea.

-Bueno, a eso quería llegar-dijo, feliz de que ya podía empezar a decir lo que quería-. En primer lugar van a haber toques de queda…

-¿¡QUÉ!?-esta vez dijimos todos, pero mi el grito de Annabeth y el de Thalia fueron los que más se escucharon.

-… también voy a realizar un programa para toda la semana-siguió, como si no hubiéramos dicho nada-. El programa será para todas las semanas en que dure todo esto. Y también, por las noches, nosotros-dijo, señalando a nuestros padres y a ella misma- haremos un recorrido por toda la casa y los alrededores, para asegurarnos de que _esta situación_ no ocurra de nuevo.

-¿Te parece, Atenea?-preguntó Hades, después de unos minutos en que todos estábamos en silencio. Nosotros procesando todo lo que nos dijo y ella esperando una respuesta nuestra-. ¿No te parece que es un poco exagerado?

-No, para nada-respondió-. Es totalmente perfecto porque…

Y siguió dando otro monólogo, como el anterior, pero esta vez sobre porqué era perfecto lo que había planeado.

"Atenea siempre tiene un plan" pensé. "Un plan para no poder estar en paz".

Todos nos estábamos aburriendo. Ya era suficiente escucharla una vez, pero no le bastó. Tenía que seguir. Nico, que estaba al lado mío, le lanzó una mirada al tío Hades, que decía: "_¿Te parece esto? Es tu culpa que volviera a empezar"._ Y Hades tenía una cara mortificada. No sabía en dónde meterse, porque sabía que la segunda ronda del monólogo de Atenea lo había causado él, al haber preguntado.

Annabeth estaba apoyada sobre mi hombro y yo la abracé. Estaba callado, raro en ella, y estaba mirando hacia el piso. Si la conozco bien (créeme, la conozco) ella se estaba culpando a sí misma por haber hecho lo que habíamos hecho. Yo la abracé más fuerte y ella se acomodó mejor, en señal de agradecimiento. Después le tendría que hacerle entender que no era su culpa, sino la mía, pero eso sería más tarde. Ahora tenemos que lidiar con Atenea y su monólogo.

En un momento siento que los bellos de mis brazos y de la nunca, se erizan y eso sólo puede significar una sola cosa. Cosa que no es nada buena.

Miré para el otro lado de Annabeth, que es dónde estaba sentada Thalia. Y, efectivamente, era Thalia la causante de esa sensación. Estaba enojada por lo que estaba pasando. Si Atenea no cortaba, lo más probable es que cayeran algunos rayos en la sala, que no serían de Zeus.

Me parece que el tío Zeus se dio cuenta de lo que le estaba pasando a su hija, porque de inmediato intervino.

-Hija, ya entendimos-cortó a Atenea-. Entendimos todo lo que querías decir.

Atenea no estaba muy contenta por el hecho de que la habían interrumpido, pero se recompuso enseguida al escuchar las últimas palabras.

-Perfecto. Me alegro-dijo, con una sonrisa-. Ahora, les recomiendo que disfruten lo que queda del día, porque a partir de mañana, empiezan los cambios s funcionar.

Ninguno dudó en seguir el consejo. Todos nos fuimos. Annabeth y yo nos fuimos para nuestro cuarto, Thalia hizo lo mismo y Nico se fue para afuera. Los únicos que se quedaron en la sala fueron nuestros padres. No se cómo se podían quedar en un mismo lugar con el humor que tenía Atenea. No llegué a ver lo que iban a hacer porque subimos las escaleras.

Entramos y Annabeth se fue derecho hacia la cama, con un libro de arquitectura. Estaba triste, aunque ella intentaba que no se le notara en la cara. Para todos lo que no la conocían, dirían que estaba bien. Pero para la gente que la conoce bien, saben que es todo lo contrario.

-¿Annabeth, estás bien?-le pregunté mientras me acercaba.

-Si-lo dijo tan bajo que, si no estaba a su lado, no la habría podido escuchar.

Me sentí mal. No me gustaba verla triste y yo sabía que era mi culpa. No la tendría que haber sacado a la noche. Le podría haber mostrado lo que había logrado en el día, pero no. No lo hice.

-Lo siento, Annabeth. Fue mi culpa- le empecé a decir.

No me dejó terminar porque me besó. Podríamos haber seguido, pero la falta de aire nos separó.

-Percy, no es tu culpa-me contestó.

-Pero…

-Pero nada. No es culpa de nadie-Annabeth me agarró la cara, para que la mirara a los ojos, ojos que amo-. No es culpa de nadie. Aparte, no hicimos nada malo.

La miré, le sonreí y la besé. La besé con todo el amor que le tengo.

-Te amo, sesos de algas-me dijo, apoyando su frente en la mía.

-Yo más, chica sabio-le contesté-. Sábelo.

El resto del día nos la pasamos juntos en nuestro cuarto. Estuvimos viendo televisión, y de a ratos no quedábamos en silencio. Algunos pensarán: "_¿Qué aburridos?"_ Pero para nosotros no, porque nos sentíamos cómodos en el silencio. No era un silencio incómodo, era todo lo contrario. Era cómodo por la sola presencia del otro, e saber que no nos podrían hacer nada, y que estaríamos lo dos juntos, pase lo que pase. Por eso no era incómodo.

Así nos pasamos el resto del día, hasta que bajamos para cenar. Bajamos y entramos en la cocina. Se notaba en la cocina que nadie estaba cómodo, todos excepto por Atenea. Ella era la única que parecía no notar nada, pero que no te engañe, notaba TODO. Ella podría parecer por fuera que no estaba prestando atención, pero por dentro estaba atenta a cada palabra, gesto y movimiento de cada uno. No por nada es la diosa de la sabiduría y la estrategia.

Cenamos todos juntos, pero esta vez no fue cómo la primera. Estábamos todos en silencio, nadie hablaba, solamente se escuchaba el sonido que hacíamos con los cubiertos y los vasos. Hoy no había risas, ni charlas. Estábamos en un silencio, pero esta vez, en un silencio incómodo.

Terminamos de comer y fue como un alivio para mí. Ya no podía aguantar más. Era terrible estar.

Subimos y nos acomodamos en la cama. Y esto era la última noche antes de todos los cambios que ocurrirán. Atenea dijo que disfrutáramos lo que quedaba del resto de día, y eso fue exactamente lo que hice. Estar con Annabeth y sin preocupaciones, más que nosotros solos.

Entramos y Annabeth se fue derecho a cambiarse la ropa. Yo la esperé en la cama. Se terminó de cambiar y se acomodó a mi lado. Apoyó la cabeza sobre mi pecho y yo le rodeé la cintura con mis brazos.

Pasaron unos minutos es silencio, que yo le iba a preguntar que hacer, cuando escucho unos suaves ronquidos, que provenía de Annabeth. Estaba agotada de todo lo que pasó hoy, y se merecía un buen descanso.

Yo me la quedé viendo dormir, hasta que a mí también me llegó el sueño.

Lo último que recuerdo antes de dormir es el olor del pelo de Annabeth y su suave respiración.

_**Nico POV** _

No, no podía aguantar más. Atenea se estaba pasando con lo que estaba haciendo. Y solamente por encontrar a Percy y a Annabeth juntos fuera de la casa.

Si no hubiera sido por mi padre, yo ya me habría vuelto loco en todo ese tiempo. No se como hice para controlar mis poderes, porque cuando estoy enojado, es cuando más potentes son. Y en ese momento estaba enojado. Thalia no tuvo tanta suerte en controlarse. Se notaba que estaba a punto de perder el control, per por suerte el tío Zeus intervino justo a tiempo.

Después de que Atenea nos dijera que disfrutáramos lo que quedaba del resto del día, salí para afuera. No me podía quedar adentro, si quería evitar algún tipo de incidente. Me costaba toda mi fuerza de voluntad controlarme. Así que decidí salir al bosque para poder calmarme. Yo no me tenía fe de eso, pero no me costaba nada probar. A parte, necesitaba salir si o si, si no quería volverme loco.

Salí sin prestar atención a nada. Mientras salí, vi que Percy y Annabeth subían las escaleras. Thalia hizo lo mismo, pero se le notaba que todavía estaba enojada. Sería mejor que nadie la molestara. Ella puede ser muy peligrosa es este estado (créeme, yo lo se por experiencia). De seguro que se iría a su cuarto. No pude seguir viendo, porque salí por la puerta.

Mientras que caminaba los pocos metros que separan la casa del bosque, me pude tranquilizar un poco. Ya podía controlar mis poderes un poco mejor. Llegué a los límites del bosque. Me paré indeciso. No sabía si este bosque era igual que el del Campamento Mestizo, es decir, si tenía monstruos. Igual yo tenía mi espada con migo. Así si apareciera algún monstruo, no estaría indefenso y a merced del monstruo.

Con la decisión ya tomada, me interné en el bosque.

Mientras me internaba más y más en el bosque, recordaba, inconscientemente, lo que había pasado en la casa. Con cada palabra que recordaba que decía Atenea, me volvía a enojar y esta vez no me pude contener.

Pegué un grito de furia, y me descontrolé. De la nada, en frente de dónde yo estaba parado, se abre una brecha de dónde empiezan a salir guerreros-esqueletos. Todos estaban armados con diferentes armas. La brecha se cerró. Y enfrente mío, había un ejército completo de guerreros-muertos.

Estaban parados en formación, como esperando órdenes.

Hasta ese momento no me había fijado en mí.

Cuando me miré mis manos, me di cuenta de que estaba rodeado un aura de color negra. No sabía que me pasa. Nunca me había pasado eso de tener un aura negra. La única vez que vi algo parecido fue en Clarisse, pero ella lo tenía por la bendición de Ares.

En un momento, veo que a todos lo esqueletos se empiezan a desintegrar. Me doy la vuelta y veo a mi padre.

No se que hubiera pasado si mi papá no hubiera interrumpido. Bueno, si se lo que habría pasado. Habría sido un descontrol todo. Pero por suerte, llegó justo.

-Tienes que controlar más tu temperamento, hijo-me dijo cuando se acercó a mí.

-Si, tienes razón. No me pude contener.

Y eso era cierto. No me había pasado esto desde hace un montón. La única vez que me pasó, fue cuando Percy me dijo que Bianca estaba muerta. Yo no podía… "No pienses en eso", me reprimí a mi mismo.

-Papá, ¿por qué estaba rodeado de un aura negra?-le pregunté, curioso por ese hecho.

-Eso, hijo, te pasó por estar enojado. Cuando estas enojado, es cuando más poder tienes, y si lo usas en ese estado, te pasa eso. No te tienes que preocupar-me dijo.

-Aha-es lo único que pude decir.

No se por cuanto tiempo nos quedamos en silencio, pero lo que si recuerdo es que en un momento, empiezo a tener hambre. Creo que mi papá se dio cuenta, porque me hablo.

-Es mejor que entremos. Ya es hora de la cena-me dijo, mientras empezaba a caminar.

No me había dado cuenta de que se había hecho tan tarde.

-Si.

Fuimos caminado hasta la casa. Entramos en la casa y nos fuimos hacia la cocina, porque ya estaba preparada la comida.

La cena. Cómo te lo puedo decir. La cena fue un martirio. Y créeme, lo fue. No es broma. Todos en silencios, se notaba la tención que había en el ambiente. Cuando terminamos de comer, salí gustoso del cuarto. No quería pasar un minuto más en ese lugar, si estábamos en esas condiciones.

Subí las escaleras para entrar a mi cuarto. Entre y agarré las cosas para ir a dormir. Me las puse y entré enseguida a la cama. Al instante me dormí. Estaba agotado por tantas emociones por un día.

Me desperté, otra vez, por la maldita ventana. Me había olvidado de ponerle algo para evitar que no entrara la luz. Me levanté y, cuando miro a la cama de mi padre, él no estaba. Era raro, él siempre duerme hasta rato, igual que yo. Pero no estaba.

Me levanté e hice mi rutina de siempre. Terminé de cambiarme y bajé las escaleras para desayunar. Esperaba que los ánimos hubieran cambiado.

Bajé y lo que vi no me lo esperaba. Estaban ya todos. Eso era raro. Estaba Percy, que era el que más dormía. Si se había levantado temprano, eso no significaba nada bueno.

-Bueno, me alegra que hayas decidido acompañarnos-me dijo Atenea.

Yo no le conteste. Solamente me limité a sentarme al lago de Thalia.

-Bueno, como ya están todos, les daré un papel con todas las actividades-nos dije Atenea, mientras nos daba los papeles.

Las actividades eran las siguientes.

* * *

**Emmm...Hola *entrando en la pantalla*. Estoy de vuelta. Perdonen la tardanza. Tuve varios ****inconvenientes, y son:**

** de tiempo *cof*colegio*cof***

** computadora se rompió (me quería matar)**

** internet**

** de inspiración.**

**Pero no se preocupen, ya estoy de vuelta! **

**Voy a tratar de subir alguno en la semana, porque se a cerca Semana Santa y voy a tener varios días para subir, si es que no me dan tarea en el colegio. Espero que me entiendan!**

**Bueno, vasta de todo este. Espero que les haya gustado el cap. y si quieren, manden ideas de cómo querían que sea las actividades que tengan los chicos. Yo tengo algunas, pero me gustaría que me den otras.**

**Besos!**

**Bel **


	11. Chapter 11

_**Percy Jackson me pertenece! Nah, mentira. Es de Rick Riordan.**_

_**IMPORTANTE: Leer la nota al final del capítulo.**_

* * *

_**Nico POV**_

Cuando miré el horario con las actividades que Atenea nos dio, no lo podía creer. Decía lo siguiente:

**9:00 Tiro al blanco**

**10:00 Tiro al blanco**

**11:00 Lucha con lanza**

**12:00 Almuerzo**

**13:00 Almuerzo**

**14:00 Carreras de carros**

**15:00 Tiempo libre**

**16:00 Lucha con espadas**

**17:30 Tiempo libre**

**19:00 Cena**

**20:30 Captura la bandera**

"Bueno", pensé. "¿Nos quiere entrenar para una guerra o qué?"

Esto era peor que el campamento. Yo pensé que, cuando dijo _"horario de actividades"_ pensé que se trataba de otra cosa, no justamente esto.

Levanté la vista de la hoja y miré las caras de Thalia, Percy y Annabeth. Por sus expresiones, pensaban igual que yo o peor. Thalia tenía la mandíbula apretada, conteniendo la ira. Annabeth…. es Annabeth. En la cara no se le notaba nada, pero la delataban sus ojos. Sus ojos tenían un brillo peligroso. No la tendría que molestar por un rato hasta que se le pasara.

Y Percy… él era otra historia. Se le notaba el enoja a la legua. Hasta me pareció escuchar algo que provenía del lago, como si hubiera un temporal que se desatara en el lago solamente. De seguro que eso era producto de su enojo. Siempre le pasa algo parecido, si hay una fuente de agua cerca. Y no lo culpaba.

Poseidón se dio cuenta de lo que estaba provocando Percy, porque actuó de inmediato para llamar la atención de Percy y desviarla de su enojo.

-¿Qué pasa chicos? ¿Por qué tienen esas caras?

-Mira-Thalia le dio su horario.

A medida que Poseidón leía, se le iba cambiando la cara. Pasaba de estar normal al enojo, de la indignación al enojo otra vez. Todo terminaba en enojo.

"Uhuh. Acá se arma lio" pensé, preparándome para lo peor. Y eso no se hizo esperar.

-¡ATENEA! ¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE PONER ESTO? NO ESTAMOS EN UNA GUERRA, PARA TU INFORMACIÓN-le dijo el tío Poseidón, bueno que digo. Le grito.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó?-preguntaron el tío Zeus y mi padre, curiosos por la reacción de él.

Atenea tenía una perfecta cara de póker. No se inmutaba de nada. Parecía una estatua.

El tío Zeus y mi padre se acercaron y miraron la hoja, por en sima del hombro del tío Poseidón. De seguro te preguntarás: ¿Qué reacciones tuvieron? Bueno, para serte sincero: las mismas reacciones que el tío Poseidón. Pero para nuestra suerte, fueron el doble. Creo que se pasa genéticamente. Otra teoría no tengo, porque son las mismas reacciones SIEMPRE.

Nosotros nos habíamos ido de la cocina cuando ellos empezaron a discutir con Atenea. No queríamos estar presentes si se efectuaba una masacre. Salimos corriendo para el patio, para no estar dentro de los límites de los dioses. Lo que pasó a continuación no me lo esperaba.

Una cosa antes de que siga: si te gusta la naturaleza y estas en contra de la desforestación y si sos ecologista, no sigas. Júntate con un grupo de sátiros y a todas las criaturas del bosque y, todos juntos, busquen a Atenea. Eso es lo que les puedo recomendar antes de escuchen por qué se los digo.

Cuando salimos, nos encontramos que el patio estaba todo cambiado.

En dónde se suponía que debía estar el inicio del bosque, había desaparecido todos los árboles. Se habían ido. Recién el bosque empezaba a nuestro costado, a unos cuantos metros de distancia. Desde la casa hasta el lago, no había nada de árboles. En vez, había un montón de diferentes cosas. En una parte, había para practicar tiro al arco. Cuando lo vi, puse una mueca; en otro lado, para practicar con la espada y la lanza; en otro, un circuito para hacer carreras de carros; y en otro…. Bueno, te das cuenta de cómo era. Para resumir, si alguna vez habías estado en el Campamento Mestizo, esto era igual pero con la diferencia de que allá había más vida y más compañía que acá. Acá estábamos nosotros solos con unos dioses que se quieren matar. Buena suerte la nuestra.

"Hera, más te vale arreglar todo esto", pensé y esperando la que diosa me escuchara.

No sé si me escuchó, pero no me interesaba. Lo único que quería era que se terminara esta locura una vez por todas, porque esto era realmente una locura. Locura en la que teníamos que estar involucrados. ¿Por qué no podíamos tener un poco, sólo un poco, de tiempo en paz?

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, parados mirando, lo que sí sé es que reaccionamos cuando escuchamos unas voces detrás nuestro.

-¿¡Qué le hiciste!?-preguntó una voz familiar detrás nuestro. Era mi padre.

"Ay, dioses. Hay viene otra vez" maldije mentalmente.

-Nada. Solamente lo arreglé para que los chicos pudieran realizar las actividades-esta vez, la vos le pertenecía a Atenea.

-Pero… pero….-mi papá intentaba decir algo pero no le salía las palabras.

-Pero nada-cortó ella-. Ahora tienen que empezar.

Y nos llevó hasta el lugar más odiado por mí: el área de tiro al arco. Me estremecí con solo mirar los arcos y los carcajs llenos de flechas.

"Los dioses se deben de estar vengando de mí. No me puede pasar esto a mí", me decía una y otra vez. "Se deben de estar divirtiendo verme sufrir".

_**En el Monte** Olimpo._

-¡Ares! ¡Apolo! ¡Vengan, ya empezó!-los llamó a gritos el dios de los ladrones, Hermes.

Los dos aludidos llegaron corriendo hasta donde se encontraba Hermes. Los tres se sentaron enfrente de un televisor de 200 pulgadas. Estaban mirando cómo les iba a los chicos con sus padres. Ya se habían reído de lo que les había pasado a Percy y Annabeth. Ellos se lo estaban tomando como diversión. Pero no todos estaban del mismo estado que ellos.

No señor. Afrodita estaba hecha una furia. También Artemisa estaba igual. Cada una tenía su propio motivo, pero la causante de eso era la misma persona: Hera.

-¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE HACER ALGO COMO ESO?-chillaba Afrodita a Hera-. ¿NO VES COMO ESTAN TRATANDO A PERCY Y ANNABETH, A MI PAREJA FAVORITA? ¿NO SE TE PASÓ POR TU DIVINA CABEZA LAS CONSECUENCIAS QUE PUEDE TRAER ESTO A MI PAREJA FAVORITA? ¿NO TE DAS CUENTA DE COMO ATENEA ESTA MALTRATÁNDOLOS?

Y eso no terminaba.

-¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE LLEVARTE A MI LUGARTENIENTE SIN PREGUNTARME?-Artemisa estaba chillando igual que Afrodita o peor-. TENÍAS QUE HABER CONSULTADO CONMIGO, PRIMERO.

Hera tenía que aguantar los gritos de las dos diosas. No le quedaba otra opción.

"Lo único que me falta es que Quirón también empiece", se dijo mentalmente.

Esta era la situación que estaba viviendo el Olimpo. No era nada linda.

Hera se estaba preguntando si fue buena idea. Pero bueno, ya no se podía arrepentir. Esperaría un día o dos más, y si no cambiaba el panorama, llevaría de vuelta a los semidioses al Campamento Mestizo y a los dioses, al Olimpo.

Y esta era la situación en el Olimpo.

**Nico POV **

Para los que no entiendan mi temor, es el siguiente: nunca, con lo que se entiende de la palabra NUNCA puedo acertar en el blanco. Soy terrible. Puedo provocar un accidente con solo esas dos cosas. Y si, se estarán preguntando "¿El hijo del dios del Inframundo, que puede conversar con los muertos, crear ejércitos de guerreros-esqueletos y demás cosas, le tiene miedo a un arco?". Sí, eso es cierto. Soy terrible, desastroso. Me pueden dar una espada o lanza y me puedo defender bastante bien, pero ¿una flecha? Eso ya es otra historia. Les puedo contar como una vez casi casi la flecha le alcanza a Annabeth, pero esa es una historia muuuuy larga y dolorosa para mí.

Lo único que les puedo decir sobre ese día es lo siguiente: por dos semanas o más no me pude estar cerca ni de Percy ni menos de Annabeth. Hasta la cabaña entera de Atenea me quería matar. Las razones son las siguientes: Percy me quería matar porque casi lastimo a su novia; Annabeth, por tener pésima y desastrosa puntería (esas fueron sus palabras textuales). Y la cabaña de Atenea, por lastimar a su querida consejera y hermana. El más furioso de sus hermanos era Malcolm. Es el más sobreprotector de todos los hermanos que tenía Annabeth. Hasta él hizo una alianza con Percy para matarme. Por suerte se les pasó rápido. Era un infierno, y te lo digo porque yo estuve en él. No es nada agradable.

Bueno, no es mi problema tener mala puntería. No todos podemos ser un as en el arco. Yo les dejo eso a los hijos de Apolo.

Por TODO eso, no estaba entusiasmado con la tarea. Mira, podría hacer cualquier cosa, hasta jugar con Cerbero. Cualquier cosa, menos eso. Pero no.

"Por lo menos no soy el único" pensé, mientras miraba a Percy, que caminaba al lado de Annabeth. Estaba pálido. Él tampoco era un _experto_ que digamos con el arco. Era tan malo como yo. Creo, por lo que escuché en el campamento, mandaba las flechas a cualquier lugar, menos en el blanco. Hasta me contaron que le dio a Quirón en la cola de caballo. Bueno, eso es estar igual que yo.

-Ustedes se quedan acá practicando-Atenea habló, recién, cuando llegamos al área. Por su tono de voz, sonó como una orden.

No repliqué, no tenía ganas de tenerla de enemiga.

-Se quedarán con Hades, quién será el responsable-siguió diciendo. Suspiré aliviado. No teníamos que estar en su compañía-. Estarán por dos horas practicando-y se fue, llevándose consigo misma al tío Poseidón y al tío Zeus.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos en silencio, lo único que sé es que no soportaba más.

-Bueenoo… ¿empezamos?-pregunté, para romper el silencio.

-Bueno-dijeron las chicas.

Yo muchas ganas no tenía, pero no tenía otra opción.

Mientras que las chicas se agarraban unos arcos y empezaban, Percy y yo nos fuimos asentarnos bajo un árbol que estaba cerca de dónde estaban practicando las chicas. Nos sentamos y empezamos a hablar.

Hablábamos de pavadas, cosas sin sentido. Así duramos como una hora. Podríamos haber seguido, pero papá se acercó.

-¿Por qué no están allá?-nos preguntó, señalando a las chicas.

Con Percy nos miramos por unos segundos y luego lo miramos a él.

-¿Te decimos la verdad o la mentira?-le pregunté.

-La verdad, hijo-me respondió, dando un suspiro.

-El arco no combina conmigo-respondimos los dos al mismo tiempo.

-No querrás estar cerca de ninguno de los dos si tenemos un arco en la mano-le aconsejó Percy.

-¿Por qué?

-No lo querrás saber-fue la respuesta que le di.

Después estuvimos todo lo que quedaba del tiempo haciendo nada. Mirábamos a las chicas practicar, charlábamos, y nada más.

-Se me hace eterno-solté de repente, sobresaltando a Percy.

-A mí también-respondió, cuando se recuperó-. Es peor que estar sentado en la escuela, intentando leer Shakespeare.

-Tienes razón.

Cuando las chicas terminaron, fue un alivio.

-¿Cómo la pasaron?-nos preguntó Annabeth, mientras que dejaba su arco.

-En serio lo tienes que preguntar-le dije, con un poco de sarcasmo.

-Con solo eso, ya entendí como lo pasaron-Thalia tenía una sonrisa en la cara.

-Bueno, no es mi problema-le repliqué. Sabía de qué estaba hablando.

-Que no se arme lío-intervino Percy-. Ya viene para acá mi _diosa favorita_-lo de "_diosa favorita_" lo dijo mal. Y no lo culpaba.

-Síganme-fue lo único que nos dijo cuando llegó hasta dónde estábamos.

La seguimos hasta la arena.

-Ahora les toca lucha con lanza-dijo, con un brillo en sus ojos-. Se quedarán con Poseidón.

Y se fue, llevándose esta vez a mi padre y cambiándolo con el tío Poseidón.

Ahora estaba más animado. Me puedo defender bastante con la lanza.

-Bueno, empecemos-nos dijo el tío Poseidón.

Cada uno se fue a agarrar una lanza.

-Pónganse en parejas-nos dijo. Yo me puse con Thalia. No me sentía incómodo. Ya había practicado antes con ella. A parte, le debía una revancha. La última vez me ganó.

-Empiecen en 3… 2….1…. YA.

_**Thalia POV**_

"Aha, ¡esto va a estar divertido!", me dije mentalmente.

Me había puesto con Nico. Bueno, mejor dicho, él se había acercado a mí. Y yo sabía cuáles eran sus intenciones. Quería revancha, porque la última vez que practicamos juntos, le gané. Me iba a divertir muchoooo.

-Empiecen en 3…. 2…1… YA.

Comenzó la diversión.

Para que tengan una idea de cómo fue: le gané. Y él se enojó, otra vez, porque le había ganado.

Mientras que estábamos peleando, yo le soltaba frases y él se enojaba más. La que más me causó gracia fue:

-Uh, Nico. ¿Pidiéndome la revancha?-le dije, apenas habíamos comenzado a pelear-. Me parece que, si seguimos así, NUNCA me vas a poder ganar.

-No lo creas-estaba concentrado, por lo que lo dije entre dientes. Se lanzó con la lanza, pero lo esquivé sin ningún problema.

-Oh, Nico. Fue mi fácil. Tienes que ponerle más ganas-me burlé. Esa era mi táctica: atacar, defenderme y cansar a mi oponente mediante los insultos.

Con eso, le pude ganar enseguida.

Luego de terminar, nos fuimos todos a almorzar. Me percaté de que tanto Percy como Annabeth estaban todavía jadeando. "Estos dos se quitaron toda la bronca que tenían" me dije, divertida ante mi pensamiento.

Haber, ¿qué te puedo contar del almuerzo? Bueno, te cuento lo siguiente: fue HORRIBLE!

Así, tal cual lo escuchas. Fue lo peor. No hablamos para nada por cómo nos estaba observando Atenea. No sé cómo terminamos la comida. Creo que los dioses, (los que nos estaban acá con nosotros) se apiadaron de nosotros y nos hicieron un favor.

Luego de esa _hermosa, familiar y cariñosa_ comida nos fuimos a nuestra siguiente actividad. Era las carreras de carros. Esperaba que fuera como las otras, no como si nos estuviéramos entrenando para una guerra.

Seguimos a Atenea.

-Ahora se quedan acá conmigo, para practicar-nos indicó.

Qué lindo que va a estar esto. Mejor me preparo para algún incidente que pueda pasar.

* * *

***La autora se asoma a la pantalla, con un escudo y un casco, para evitar que la puedan matar***

**Holaaa! Volví.**

**No podía creer cuanto tiempo había pasado! Me sentía mal no poder actualiza, pero ahora estoy mejor, pude actualiza xD. Mis problemas son los de siempre:**

**1) El colegio, que me dan un MONTO de tarea y pruebas *cof*profesores*cof*malos*cof*.**

**2) Mi computadora. NO SE LO QUE LE PASA. Se me tilda a cada rato y no podía escribir. Tenía que apagarla millones de veces, y una vez, de entre tantas, no se guardo lo que había escrito! Me quería morir! Por suerte lo había escrito en una hoja.**

**Por todo eso no pude. También les quería decir otra cosa. Mejor dicho,dos.**

**La primera: Gracias! por todos sus comentarios. Con ellos pude escribir más y poder publicarlos. Sin ellos, esta historia no sería posible.**

**La segunda (la que me pone triste): esta historia esta llagando a su fin. Ya falta poco para el último cap. La verdad no estoy segura cuanto capítulos más, pero que se acerca el fin, eso seguro. Cuando termine con esta historia, subiré otra y espero que la lean como leyeron esta. Me pondría muy contenta!**

**Bueno, les dejo para que disfruten el cap. y no les doy más malas noticias.**

**BESOOSS,**

**Belly**

**PD: tengo ya un montó de pruebas para mayo, trataré de actualizar lo más pronto, pero como tengo los horarios, se me va a complicar un poco. Pero me las voy a arreglar. Disfruten el cap.!**


	12. NOTA DE AUTOR

**NO ES UN CAPÍTULO!**

**Si, ya se. Me quieren matar y no lo reprocho. Los dejé abandonados, pero he tenido la causa. Y les quería a avisar que tendrán que esperar un poco más. La historia estará un poco parada. ¿El por que?**

**Bueno. El porque se los voy a contar. Ya tenía preparado un capítulo, para especificar, el último. Pero, si ya lo tenía... No le he podido subir, porque... Se me borro el archivo. Si, de me borro el archivo, con todo el capítulo y toda la historia.**

**Y bueno, eso fue lo que pasó. Me va a costar un poco volver a hacer todo el capítulo de nuevo. Así que espero que me entiendan. Eso es todo.**

**¡Saludos! * se va, y se prepara para recibir toda clase de cosas***


End file.
